The Lucky Rope
by Breathless02
Summary: Giotto had always been envious of his guardians for being fathers until he received a special gift that would forever change his own life. For the better or the worst, well only the future will be able to tell. Protective!Giotto and Child!Tsuna...later on TsunaX Secret .
1. Chapter 1

Hey there guys :)

Well...I am not dead and back with a new story! I know that there are so many Father/Giotto and Kid/Tsuna stories out there, but I really wanted to try out my own. Give it a go, guys! It couldn't hurt, right? ;D.

* * *

**CHAPTER 1**

* * *

_Walking on the same road_

_Step after step;_

_But when I stop…_

_Who will follow in my tracks?_

* * *

"Dammit Giotto! There you are!"

The angry shout to my side immediately snapped me out of my peaceful thoughts. I was resting with my back against a tree trunk, enjoying the beautiful day. Yes, I knew why my best friend had been seeking me out and I definitely knew what had him so mad. I smirked as he came to a sudden stop before me.

"Why do you always leave your damn paperwork to me?! I may be your right-hand-man, but you are the boss. Do your work yourself!", yelled the red-head.

I chuckled and tilted my head to the side while pouting. I knew that that was a childish act seeing as I was already 24 years old, but I got him with it every time.

"Aww, but G…I hate doing the paperwork. It's so boring and the day is too beautiful to waste it with signing all these documents! Besides, I need a break once in a while!", I replied lazily while yawning.

I saw him clench his fists at his sides in anger and he already opened his mouth to retort, when a loud cry interrupted him.

"Hey, old man! Where did you hide my dynamites? How can I train when you always take my weapons away!"

G straightened his back when he saw a miniature G with silver hair instead of red came running towards us.

"Hayato, you always blow up the whole mansion with your stupid dynamites! You'll get them back when you learned to control your temper and don't throw a stick at anyone you don't like."

The young boy scowled and glared at his father while crossing his arms over his chest.

"It's not my fault that there are so many stupid people here! Especially the damn lawn-head and the baseball-idiot!"

G shook his head and ruffled his son's short hair.

"They are you're brothers, brat. And a family sticks together, alright. Try to get along with them, they really aren't that bad."

I saw the interaction between father and son and I felt something in me ache painfully. It was a touching moment that really was rare for the two hot-heads and I was glad that they got along so well, despite their hard outer appearance.

I sighed and looked back up at the sky. The clouds were gently moving along and a gentle breeze ruffled my blond mane.

I thought of all of my friends and guardians and I couldn't help but smile when my heart soared in love and happiness. I really was a lucky man. I had it all. Money, fame and a wonderful family. But…sometimes I felt so excluded, like something was still missing in my seemingly perfect life. And I knew what it was. All of my guardians, even my aloof cloud and my self-obsessed mist guardian had a child of their own. They were fathers, they shared a different love with someone that I couldn't help but be so envious of. Sure, I treated all of these children with the same kind of love as if they were my own, but…it just wasn't the same. I always dreamed of it; of a little, cute child that would finally call me papa.

My heart clenched again in pain, when I thought about what I could not have. Sometimes I even thought about adoption, seeing as I couldn't just force a woman to carry out my child and then dumb her. There hadn't been a woman in my life that I loved, so I had no hope to ever receive the gift of a child myself. I even discussed the matter with my dearest friends, but they all declined. In my positions as the Vongola primo I couldn't let an outsider's child enter. It was essential that the Vongola line was held pure and the sky flame wouldn't die out. So I really had no choice.

I sighed and stood up, walking away from G and Hayato without them noticing. I entered the nearby forest and just walked and walked. I knew that I wasn't supposed to go outside without one of my guardians, seeing as there were so many enemy familigas that would love to see me dead, but I wasn't helpless. I wasn't the boss of the Vongola family for nothing; I could take care of my own.

And right now, I just wanted to be left alone with my thoughts, get away from all the worries and just feel the warm sun rays on my skin and feel the gentle touches of the wind.

"I wonder why everyone gets what they want, but I…I…aaaahhhhh!"

I was so deep in thought that I hadn't looked where I went until I suddenly tripped over something.

I immediately got back to my feet and looked for the offending thing that caused me to fall. It was a tree root, sticking out of the ground. I glared the wood and was about to kick it into oblivion, when suddenly I heard a strange noise to the side of me.

I looked around and my eyes widened at what they saw.

There, in a puddle of blood lay a wild animal. I got closer and crouched before the huge creature and my blue eyes grew even wider when they recognized what it was.

It was a beautiful, golden lion, that wasn't moving. I got even closer and saw that it's chest was still rising and falling, though just barely. My heart clenched at seeing the animal so alone and on the brick of death. I reached my hand out and gently and oh so carefully touched it's head and stroked the soft, golden fur. I loved lions, they had always been my favorite animals.

I looked closer and my mouth fell open, when I realized that the lion was actually a female lion…in labor. Her stomach was big and swollen and deep gashes were tearing inside her. And then…she stopped breathing. I could practically feel how the life escaped her body and then…she was gone.

"What happened to you, proud lioness? Who would have ever done something so cruel to a bearing mother?", I whispered to the animal.

My hand went towards her stomach and I let it rest there. I felt so much pity for the unborn baby inside her. I believed that it must be dead, for the wounds on the lioness's stomach were far too deep and grave.

But then…there was a sudden movement beneath my fingers and I felt my heart skip a beat. The baby was still alive! I looked around frantically, hoping that I found something that would give me a clue as to what I could do. But I was completely alone in the forest. The baby moved again and I couldn't ignore it any longer. I had to do something!

"I'm so sorry dear lioness. But your death will not be in vain. I will try to help your child, it's the least I could do."

I tried to stick my hands through the wounds and I shuddered when my bare skin touched the still warm blood. I didn't have a knife or anything sharp with me to lay open her stomach open and my hands couldn't reach any further.

I closed my blue eyes for a second and concentrated. The next time my eyes opened, they were a rich orange color and equally bright orange flames were igniting on my forehead and hands.

I took another deep breath and carefully burned the fur away. With my flames alight I had to be extremely cautious to not hurt the baby inside the womb. Slowly, centimeter for centimeter I reached further inside. There was so much blood flowing out of the wounds and I was glad that the lioness had already been dead before I started my rescue mission.

Sweat was already trickling down my face, but I didn't dare lose my concentration. Just one slip up and I could kill the innocent life inside the mother.

And then finally, I could see something inside. I immediately dimmed my flames and tried to burn around it, so I could pull it out. But suddenly, one of my hands shook and my flame touched the baby inside. What then happened would forever change my life.

My heart had skipped a painful beat and I feared that I had burned the baby, but suddenly the small creature was completely engulfed in warm, blinding light. My flames were being sucked inside the golden orb that had surrounded the baby and I couldn't do anything against it. I wanted to take my hands out and stifle my flames, but instead the thing inside the lioness soaked my whole flames out of me. I felt my strength leave me and I fell to my knees. I panted hard and I feared that I would die. But as soon as my flames had started to be drained from me, it all just stopped.

I opened my eyes again, which I hadn't realized I had closed and stared with disbelieve at the see-through egg-like thing that lay outside the dead lioness body.

With shaking hands and wide blue eyes, I approached the thing and touched the warm surface of the egg. There inside, slept a small baby boy. Not a lion cub, but an actual, human baby.

Tears were streaming down my face and I didn't know what had happened! How could a child be born from a lion's body? I didn't care at the moment though. There were more important matters to attend to now. I carefully caressed the egg-shell and felt it pulsate beneath my trembling fingers. It was…alive!

My heart soared and I couldn't help but feel love for the little human thing inside this egg. I felt drawn to it, to the little life that was just born and which I helped to be born.

And then an overwhelming protectiveness coursed through me and right in that moment I knew that he was mine.

"My child, my Tsunayoshi.", I whispered.

The name just fell from my lips, but it fit him well. He was my lucky rope, he was my gift, my miracle.

I embraced the egg and pressed it gently to my chest and kissed it.

And as soon as my lips touched the surface and I breathed on the egg, it cracked and opened. The shell shattered and fell in thousand tiny pieces to the ground. I tightly held onto the small boy inside, now skin touching skin. And the feeling was so overwhelming, so wonderful that I couldn't help but sob and cry and thank the gods for this little gift that now belonged to me.

Tsunayoshi then stirred in my arms and I was greeted by the most beautiful eyes in the whole world. Large, caramel eyes that held so much innocence and love in them slowly opened and when they focused on me, a bright smile lit up the tiny face and made my heart beat frantically.

I knew that everything would change from now on, but I didn't mind for I had been given a special love. I wouldn't let anything take him away from me.

Never.

* * *

A/N. So that was the first chapter. I dunno if I should continue or just leave it as a One-Shot...I leave the decision to you :D.


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow...never got so many reviews on any of my other stores for the first chapter! You make me the luckiest woman in the world! XD**

**So, because you all reviewed in such an amazing number, I wrote the second chapter! **

**Some of you wondered who I'll pair Tsuna up with in the future and I can promise you that it will be a male.**

* * *

_I was meant for something else,  
_

_but than you came along and changed me.  
_

_And I had always reached for the sky,  
_

_but now that I've got you  
_

_there is no need for the sky anymore.  
_

_There is always a seed before a rose, my dear. _

_I will help you grow._

* * *

Chapter 2

I still couldn't believe that I really held a living human child, **my **child in my arms. I couldn't let go of him, didn't want to ever have to let go again.

Tsuna had soon gone back to sleep and I hugged him even tighter to my trembling body. There were so many foreign feelings running through me, but they were anything but unpleasant. I didn't know how long I just sat there and looked down on the gently sleeping baby boy, until I got conscious of the time that had already passed. I looked up at the sky between the treetops and stifled a gasp when I realized that it was already dusk and the sun was now quickly making place for the moon that would soon arise.

I got to my feet, careful to have a secure grip on the precious life in my arms. The wind was now growing colder and I saw my baby shiver. I immediately unbuttoned my white dress shirt and put Tsuna in it. A pleasant shiver raced through my whole body and the fine hairs on my arms arose as his warm skin touched my own. I cursed myself for not taking a jacket with me so I could have provided Tsuna with more warmth, but this arrangement was fine with me either way. I couldn't get close enough to him. Now that I finally had my wish granted, I planned on spending as much time with my child as I could.

I made my way out of the forest and I knew that I had a silly smile on my face, but I didn't care. I was happy. I was so happy that I wanted to show it to the whole world. As soon as the mansion came into view though, I slowed my steps until I stopped all together. What...would I tell my guardians? I couldn't actually tell them what really happened, they would surely think that I had gone completely nuts now. And...I was afraid that they wouldn't accept Tsuna as my son. Dread suddenly filled me and I gulped. I looked down at the child buried in the shirt and I made up my mind.

Tsuna would come first, he would always come first now. No matter what my guardians thought about the matter, Tsuna was now a part of me and if they wouldn't accept that, then I would have no place here any more. It was either the both of them, or no one at all.

With that in mind, I stealthily made my way back into the mansion. I stood at the foot of the building, right under my window and just flew up. A small gap was open, so I could squeeze my foot through it and open the window further. Finally inside, I quickly shut the window and turned on the lights, lightening up my luxuriously room.

In the middle of the bedroom stood my king-sized canopy bed with two small black night-stands on each side. On the other side of the room stood my huge dresser, as well as a drawer cabinet, a desk and the door to the adjoined bathroom.

I went over to my bed and drew back the blankets. Then I gently took my son out of my shirt and carefully laid him into the bed. I then covered him back up with the blanket and had to smile fondly, when I saw Tsuna snuggle into his pillow. I sat on the edge of the bed and just looked down on my new family member and I couldn't help myself but run my hands gently over the small mob of soft brown hair that even now seemed to became as untameable as my own hair.

I was off in my own world, just wallowing in these precious, warm feelings only a parent could feel. I didn't want to sleep just yet, even though I was so tired and my eyelids were already dropping. I wanted to stay up and enjoy each and every little moment I could have with my son. And...honestly...I was afraid to fall asleep and realize that it all had been just a dream. If it was, I never ever wanted to wake up again.

A sudden loud bang against my door snapped me out of my thoughts and I immediately flinched at the noise.

"Giotto! Dammit, are you in there, you idiot? Answer me!"

Oh god...that was G. My mind was running in over-drive and I had to think quickly on what to do!

I couldn't let him find Tsuna just yet. I wasn't ready to face that discussion!

"Y-Yeah, what is it, G?", I coughed to hide my nervous stutter.

"Where the hell have you been?! We were searching for you the whole day! We thought you were kidnapped or something, dammit! Open the door now, or I will personally break it down!"

He...was really livid right now. My eyes widened and my mouth fell open. I had to do something and fast! I looked down at my son and saw him becoming restless from all the noise. No, that couldn't happen!

I immediately stood up and opened the door a little so I could slip through without G being able to look into the room. I closed the door behind me quickly and smiled awkwardly.

"See, here I am. I'm fine, nothing happened. You can tell the others so that they won't worry,ok?" I pleaded with the red-head.

G raised a suspicious eyebrow at me and I sweat-dropped.

"You're hiding something, aren't you? Where have you been?"

I opened my mouth to disagree with him, but he shook his head as if he knew that I was about to lie to him. I tried again, this time telling the truth...well partially.

"I was just taking a walk in the woods. I hadn't realized that it had gotten so late. I'm sorry.", I told him while looking at my feet.

G seemed to think about my answer, but eventually he nodded and sighed.

"Please, primo. You know that you can't go into the forest without anyone accompanying you. Well, seeing as you're fine and nothing happened, I guess I'll let you go to sleep now. You look pretty tired."

I nodded and smiled at my friend. My heart was beating so fast at nearly being discovered. I bit my lip for lying to my friend, but...I couldn't help myself. It was for Tsuna.

I bid my storm guardian good night and entered my room again, while locking the door behind me.

I slumped against the hard surface of the door and took a deep breath. That had been close.

What was I supposed to do now? I knew that I couldn't hide Tsuna from them. And I had duties and responsibility to fulfil as the boss of the Vongola familiga, how was I supposed to care for my son 24/7 when no one knew of him? I had imagined it all so easy, but now I had to realize that I couldn't do it alone. I needed to tell my friends. But that would have to wait for tomorrow. Right now, I only wanted to spent all my time with my own son.

I went over to the bed and got in beside Tsunayoshi. He was fast asleep again, his breathing even and peaceful. He was so adorable with rosy cheeks and plumb lips. I moved even closer to him and put my arms around my son while kissing him on the forehead.

This was what I had always wanted. And I could die happy now for I had been granted the greatest gift anyone could ever ask for.

"I love you, my son. You are my everything."

And then I fell asleep to the soft breathing of my baby in my arms.

-Time skip-

The next morning came far too quickly for my taste and I squeezed my eyes shut when the sun irritated them. I yawned and rubbed them while finally deciding that I couldn't fall back asleep any ways. I sat up and stretched my arms until the bones in my back cracked and I sighed contently.

"Wah!"

I flinched at the foreign sound and looked to my right, where my blue eyes grew wide and I pressed my hands over my mouth.

It really hadn't been a dream! There, laying so innocently, was my son, Tsunayoshi Sawada. I immediately smiled and cooed at the cute looking baby, that gurgled happily. He was moving his arms and legs up and down while looking at me. I moved closer to him and kissed him on the forehead again.

"Good morning, my dear. Did you have a good sleep?", I asked him, not really expecting an answer.

Tsuna squealed again and I laughed at the adorable sight. Somehow I didn't worry as much as yesterday about Tsuna not being accepted by my guardians. Tsuna was far too cute to resist. He would only have to look at them with his big doe eyes and he would have them wrapped around his little fingers.

I blew a raspberry on his little stomach, making him only squeal louder. His laughter rang like melodic bells through the room and warmed my heart even further. I picked him up rocking him back and forward. Little Tsuna grabbed at my face and I leaned down to see what he wanted to do.

I then felt a wet and sloppy kiss being planted on my cheek. I should have felt disgusted by the spit that was trailing down he side of my face, but I only felt so much love and happiness. My baby had just given me his first kiss. I felt tears appear at the corner of my eyes and I hugged my son tighter to my body.

"Thank you, god. Thank you for giving me this child."

Tsuna stilled suddenly in my arms and I immediately looked down at him in worry. His mouth was set in an unhappy frown and small hiccups shook his tiny body.

My eyes widened and I started to panic for I didn't know what was wrong with my baby. Had I hurt him? Why wasn't he laughing anymore? And then I heard the loud growl coming from the boy's stomach and all my nervousness flew out the window.

"Haha, I see. No wonder you're hungry, Tsuna."

I stood up with Tsuna wrapped in my arms and just when my hand touched the door handle, realization hit me full force.

I couldn't just walk out with Tsuna! And...as I looked down at the baby boy I then realized that he was indeed stark naked. I hadn't really thought about it before. But...he didn't have any clothes...neither did he have a crib, baby food or anything else that a baby needed.

And there came the panic again. How could he have forgotten about these essential things? Maybe G or Asari or any of the other's still kept their sons' baby clothes.

I now accepted that there was no going around the fact, that I needed to tell my guardians about my son as soon as possible. And besides, what was there to be afraid of? They were my friends, we knew each other since we were young. I knew that I could trust them.

Filled with new confidence I sat Tsuna down on the bed again and started to change into other clothes. Then I looked through my wardrobe for anything that might fit my son, but of course there was nothing there. I then decided to wrap the blanket around my child. That would have to do for now.

Finally done, I took a deep breath and got out of my room. I went straight for the dining room, seeing as I knew that my family always ate all their meals together.

I paused in front of the door, which would lead me into the room and gathered my thoughts again. I...I could do this. I didn't need to be afraid of anything.

Tsuna, sensing my anxiousness, patted my cheek and snuggled deeper into my chest causing me to smile.

"Yeah, you're right. How bad can it get?"

With that I finally opened the door and entered. The click of the door closing behind me, got everyone's attention and I smiled at each and everyone of them.

"Guys, this is Sawada Tsunayoshi...my son."

And then...all hell broke lose.

* * *

That was it again. I wanted to thank you all again for reviewing. It shows me that I did a good job and that I shall continue =) So, THANK YOU!


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm back again. I don't want to reveal anything, but I think you're in for a surprise in this chapter.**

* * *

When I say "you and I",

do you think of "we", of "us"?

you misplaced my trust.

Now I can't do anything but cry.

and ask the stars, why

you couldn't see this love.

* * *

**CHAPTER 3:**

**Previously on TLR: **

_,,Guys…this is Sawada Tsunayoshi…my son."_

_And then…all hell broke loose._

* * *

The first one to react had been G, who immediately scrambled to his feet, while knocking his chair backwards. He pointed an accusing finger at me and Tsuna, his mouth opening and closing like a fish.

,,N-No way! When, what…HOW!? Giotto you can't be serious about this! Where did that child come from?", he all but yelled into the silence that had fallen over the room.

I glared at my best friend and right-hand-man, ready to defend my son in any way. But before I could give the red-head a piece of my mind, Asari had already spoken.

,,Ma ma, calm down G. I bet that Giotto has a very good explanation for us, right?", and he looked at me expectantly.

I nervously scratched my cheek and looked away when I felt six pairs of eyes trained on me. I…hadn't thought about how exactly I would break the news to my guardians. They wouldn't believe me even if I told them the truth. I mean…**I **wouldn't believe me either, if I said that my child was miraculously born out of a dead lioness and I knew that this was the truth!

,,W-Well…how to say this without sounding crazy…umm…you see…Tsuna was…he…", I heard myself stutter.

A loud bang to the front interrupted my nonsense. Alaude had also risen to his feet and had slammed his hands on the desk, hence the loud noise.

,,Quit your stupid babbling, omnivore! Tell us about the origin of the child or I will bite you into the afterlife!"

,,I hate to agree with the handcuff-guy, but I believe that we all want to know where you found that child, primo-chan.", said Daemon smirking.

I gulped. I knew that they were right.

,,Waaaaah!"

I immediately flinched at the loud wail erupting from the precious bundle in my arms. I had been so deep in my thoughts that I had totally forgotten about Tsuna. And apparently, he didn't like being ignored. Smiling down at my son, I stroked his soft, round cheeks and rocked him in my arms, trying to sooth his crying. He was still hungry.

I looked up and my smile immediately vanished. I straightened my posture and focused on each of my guardians with serious eyes.

,,I will tell you later about Tsuna. Now, as you can clearly hear, he is hungry and I don't want to see him unhappy. So, does anyone have any clue what to do now?"

Asari and Knuckle instantly broke out in laughter while holding their stomachs. G on the other hand groaned and rolled his eyes, while Daemon chuckled. Alaude didn't do anything and Lambo was fast asleep in his seat, totally oblivious to the chaos going on around him.

After calming down some, Knuckle was the first to approach Tsuna and me and smiled brightly.

,,I still remember how to prepare a bottle for a baby. You might be able to find some clothes and other necessities in the attic, Giotto. Why don't you go look, while I prepare the kid's bottle?", offered the priest good-naturally.

I nodded in agreement and numbly left the room, still stroking Tsuna's cheek. He had stopped crying by now, but small hiccups still shook his tiny body.

As soon as the door had closed behind us, I felt a sinking feeling in my stomach. I had known that my guardians wouldn't take Tsuna's sudden appearance very well, but somehow I had had hoped that they would have reacted differently.

I closed my eyes for a second and took a deep, calming breath.

,,Don't worry, dear. They will come around eventually.", I whispered to my son reassuringly, but I guess I was reassuring myself more than the baby.

We soon arrived at the top of our mansion and entered the dusty, old attic where tons of boxes and chests were sitting.

,,Well, Tsu-chan. Let's find you some clothes, alright?"

Tsuna giggled happily, while clapping his hands.

I couldn't help but smile and laugh at seeing him so happy. He was simply adorable!

With one hand holding the baby close to me, I opened several boxes with the other. I didn't need to search that long, before I came across piles and piles of clothing. There were jumpers and little shirts and shorts, some sleeping clothes and even one or two dresses. I eventually decided on a light blue T-shirt and brown shorts for my baby. I looked into a few more boxes and soon found some left over diapers and toys. I let out a breath in relief when I saw that my guardians really hadn't thrown anything away from the time that their sons had been born.

I quickly dressed Tsuna in his diaper and clothes and picked him back up. Tsuna curiously grabbed at his clothes, rubbing his shirt against his cheek and trying to get it over his head again.

I laughed out loud when I saw him pout in frustration when he realized that he couldn't get the shirt off of him.

,,Don't worry, Tsu-chan. You look really cute in these clothes."

Tsuna looked up at me and seemed to think about my words, before he started to giggle again.

I made a mental note to go back up here with a few of my friends and to bring the necessary things down for Tsuna. But for now, we were ready and we made our way back towards the dining room.

On our way I constantly talked to my son and told him about everything that came to my mind. And Tsuna really seemed to listen for I saw him nod and shake his head from time to time as if he really understood the things I was telling him about. But of course, I knew that he couldn't understand anything, he was still far too young.

We soon got back to the dining room and we entered again. I crossed the room to my chair at the head of the table and placed Tsuna in my lap, so he could face my guardians.

And then I was suddenly surrounded by G, Asari, Daemon, Lambo, who had finally woken up and Alaude. Knuckle soon joined us, while handing me the bottle. Luckily, I had helped feeding the other kids, so I wasn't completely clueless about what to do.

I placed the bottle in front of the small child and Tsuna eagerly opened his mouth in waiting. I smiled again and began to feed him.

My guardians still stood around us, eying the display before them. I couldn't help but raise an eyebrow at their odd behavior. They were simply staring at Tsuna, as if they had never seen a human baby before in their lives, which they certainly had.

G was the first to eventually break the silence.

,,Well, he is…really cute."

I had been focused on Tsuna, but at hearing G utter these words, my mouth fell open and I stared at him with wide eyes.

,,Did you…did you just call Tsuna…_cute_?"_, _I asked in disbelieve.

Red immediately spread across his cheeks, but he didn't look away from Tsuna.

I stared at each of them and saw to my great astonishment that all of them were completely absorbed into the small baby in my lap.

,,Umm…guys? Is everything alright?" I asked again.

Asari unwillingly took his eyes off of the eating child and looked me in the eyes.

,,Y-Yeah! We're fine. It's just…this child…he is…-", he struggled with his words until Knuckle helped him along.

,,-super adorable!"

Asari nodded his head in agreement and smiled down at Tsuna again.

Alaude though finally seemed to snap out of his trance and coughed loudly in his hand, drawing the attention back to the light blonde.

,,I still want to know how that...child...came into existence, omnivore. Spill, or I will bite you into the afterlife!"

I sweat-dropped at hearing my cloud guardian's catchphrase again, but I took a deep breath before finally telling the truth.

I looked at each of my guardian's expressions very carefully, while I told them about Tsuna's miraculous birth and I felt my heart beat faster and faster, when their faces all turned some way doubtful.

After I finished Daemon stepped forward.

,,Kufufufufu...you honestly want to make us believe that the chibi had been born from a lioness? Well, that is pretty original, primo-chan, but what really happened?"

I let my eyes rest on Tsuna again, who was still eagerly sucking the warm milk out of the bottle.

,,I'm telling the truth, guys. Just look at him! He is my son and I won't have you tell me otherwise. He is mine!" I suddenly yelled.

Tsuna had stopped drinking at hearing my shout and started to cry. I immediately hugged him tighter to my body, while stroking his back in comfort.

,,Shh...I'm sorry that I yelled, dear. Everything is fine, papa won't be so loud anymore." I whispered quietly into my son't ear. Tsuna calmed down some and rubbed his cheek against my own. He stopped his crying and let out a yawn, his eyes already dropping closed.

I held him closer to my body, so that he could lay his head on my shoulder and in just a few seconds, I felt his even breath hit the skin on my neck as Tsuna was fast asleep.

I then focused my attention back at my guardians and scowled at them.

,,I wouldn't lie to you and I'm really disappointed in you that you would think that way! We are a family! Why can't you accept him as my son!?"

I felt a surge of emotions run through my veins and my blood started to boil.

Everyone looked away from me in shame, not daring to say anything further.

But eventually G came closer and rested his hand on my free shoulder.

,,It's not that we don't believe you, but we all know how much you wanted a child of your own and well...now you suddenly just appear with that baby in your arms and this crazy story about him being born from a lion. He is not your child Giotto, no matter how much you tell yourself that he is."

I..didn't know how to respond to him. I looked at the other men in the room, trying to get them to look me in the eyes, but they avoided any eye-contact.

,,Do you...do you all think like that? That T-Tsu-chan is not my baby?", I whispered, but I knew that they heard every word loud and clear.

I waited and waited, but no answer came.

But their silence, was answer enough for me.

I slapped G's hand away from my shoulder, stood up and crossed the room in a few long strides. I saw Knuckle and Asari move to stop me, but I held up a hand to interrupt them.

,,Tsunayoshi is **MY** son! And if you can't accept him, I won't accept you as my guardians, no, as my friends. I have never let you down and I have never given you any reason to distrust me! Why do you do this to me? I am finally happy and you throw stones in my way! I guess that I have made a mistake by founding this familiga..."

And then I left without another word, while slamming the door behind me. I felt the tears flow freely from my cheeks, dripping down on Tsuna, who had now woken up again.

I couldn't help the sobs that shook my body and there just wasn't enough air for me to breathe deeply.

Tsuna was babbling again, trying to get my attention and I smiled when I saw his equally teary eyes. He was so young and still he tried to comfort me. I leaned down and kissed him gently on his forehead, while trying to calm down.

,,I'm sorry, my dear. But don't worry, I won't leave you. I know the truth; I know that you are my son, no matter what the other's say. I guess, I-I guess that it's just us now, huh? But even if it's just us, that's enough. If we have each other we can be happy. I only need you, precious little angel. I will protect and love you for as long as I am able to, even without my family."

On that day I had left everything I thought I held dear behind. I had many regrets for leaving like that, but I couldn't help but feel that I made the right decision. Whenever I looked at my son and saw him smile so happily and full of innocence and love, I knew that I had acted correctly. I still felt the ache in my heart whenever I thought about what I had left behind, but it was alright. I had a new family and I was happy.

And so, days turned into weeks and month and eventually 5 years had passed since I left my old life behind to start a new one with my son Tsunayoshi.

* * *

I...guess you had hoped for a different outcome, but I'll tell you as much: the story is not finished just yet!

Thank you for reviewing this story, it really fueled me to hurry up and update as fast as I could, so thank you, guys! You're AWESOME! :D


	4. Chapter 4

**I couldn't leave you guys so long without the next chapter. I know that the last one was pretty unexpected, but that is what a story is all about right? Surprising the readers :D.**

* * *

**Meanwhile...what happened in those 5 long years…**

* * *

G's journal entry:

I don't know why I am even writing this. You would never read this anyway, right? Not after what we did to you, primo. I guess, I just need to have some kind of outlet, so I won't waste away like all the others.

Since the day you left us, everything has changed. We really hadn't thought that you would actually leave us though, so we waited and waited for you to come back with a smile on your face and forgive us. I mean, you never stayed mad at any of us for a long while no matter what we did! And that was because we were friends, right? Since friends always forgave each other. But as the days passed...and you never returned...we realized that you had been serious, that we had hurt you deeper than we originally thought. It really hadn't been our intention to drive you away from your home, we...we just didn't know how to react in that situation!

How could we have been so damn stupid!? I regret everything, Giotto. And I know that the others feel the same way. I have known you for as long as I can remember, dear friend and I know you better than anyone else. I should have known how afraid you were to actually confide in us and introduce your son to us. But, I realize now, that you must have put your unwavering faith in us to accept little Tsunayoshi as your son. And we...betrayed you. Betrayed everything Vongola stood for.

I have never forgotten those last words you told us, before you left our lives. And they cut me deeper each time I think about them.

Maybe, you had been right, by saying that founding Vongola had been a mistake. I mean, being a member of the strongest mafia familiga wasn't about fame or power. It meant to be a family, a place to call home for all those people, that had been tossed aside by life. We were all broken in some way, but through Vongola, we gave each other hope, we gave each other a family to love and protect.

Being a Vongola meant to put everyone else before themselves, to bring justice and acceptance to the world, to change it into a better place.

But, I guess, we weren't fit to be members of this family. None of us were.

As you left, our sky had darkened and we haven't seen the clear, blue sky for all those years. We searched for you, Giotto. We traveled through every country, every land, passed all boundaries...but we haven't found you. I know that you could return to us, if you wanted.

But I know that you won't.

Hey Giotto! You know what? I am sorry, my old friend. Truly and honestly sorry. Ha, you see my awful handwriting? It's because I can't help my hand from shaking and the wet droplets smearing the ink...those are my tears. You know me, primo. I'm not one to get all emotional so easily, much less cry like a little kid. But I don't care anymore! Nothing is important now-a-days. The only thing keeping me from putting a bullet through my brain is my son Hayato. If it weren't for him, I would be lying in a puddle of my own blood right now.

Why did we make that mistake on that hateful day? I wish I could just turn back the time and change everything. You know what we should have done, when you stood there, holding your son in your arms in that protective way?

We should have smiled and congratulated you. We should have been happy for you, we should have wanted to embrace Tsuna and shown him the love he certainly deserved. We should have welcomed him with open arms, with arms that were thankful for that precious gift that you had been granted.

Even if he may or may not be your son by blood, we should have loved him unconditionally. For you, he was your son, so he should have been our nephew.

I'm sorry, Giotto...little Tsuna. For everything.

Vongola doesn't exist anymore.

It fell apart the day you left. Without anyone there to lead it, we all lost our desperation and our will to fight. Some part of us died that day, I felt it in my heart and I saw it in the eyes of the others.

Asari stopped playing his flute, which you loved to hear so much. He hasn't laughed in all this time and you know that that is a disturbing sight.

Knuckle is quiet. He doesn't yell or shout in that loud, obnoxious voice of his.

Daemon isn't even here anymore. I don't know what happened to him, one day he simply vanished.

Alaude is causing havoc on the streets, fighting and killing everyone that dares to look at him the wrong way. He isn't so far gone that he kills innocent people, but he became so much more violent and he doesn't care anymore, primo.

And Lampo? He has stopped eating his candy and he doesn't want to play anymore. It's like he hates to be around anyone. He had been so social before and now...he is pretty much alone and he doesn't leave his room.

And the children? They all go to the kindergarten most of the day and when they are back they are equally quiet. They know what happened and I can't help but feel that they hate us for what we did. And I don't blame them. I despise myself, too.

There is no joy inside the Vongola mansion anymore, Giotto. There is only silence.

I don't know how to amend for what we did to you two. But shall we ever meet again, my friend, I swear that the first thing I'll do is kiss your son and welcome him in my life. If you let me that is. I recognize him as one of our own, Giotto.

We should have done so from the start.

I hope that someday...someday you'll find it in you to forgive us.

Even though you made it pretty clear that you don't see us as friends anymore, you won't ever stop being my friend. My best friend.

I'm sorry. I'm so sorry.

And I hope that wherever you are, that you are happy.

Farewell my dear friend.

**-G, retired Vongola storm guardian.**

* * *

that was it again. I hope the emotions I wanted to convey reached you.


	5. Chapter 5

******I'm back again! And you're in for another surprise this chapter! :D**

* * *

**CHAPTER 5:**

* * *

**Giotto's POV.**

It had been five years now and I can't say that I haven't savored every single moment of it.

It had been pretty hard the first few months, but soon, I got the hang of living by myself with my baby son and we could live in peace and quiet. We were happy.

The day Tsuna and I left, I had withdrawn all the money in my bank account and took a plane to wherever it would take us. I had been in a trance-like state and only awoke, when we arrived in Namimori, a small town in Japan. I quickly found a job as the assistant of the CEO of a small business company and with the huge amount of money I had taken with us, I was able to buy us a small house in a nice, quiet neighborhood. The next step had been to change Tsuna's and my last name, so we wouldn't be recognized. I used my influence as the boss of the Vongola familiga which was even here in Japan pretty famous to get us fake Ids and insurance papers.

Everything went well, but soon I had to realize that I needed someone to watch over Tsuna while I was at work. For the first few weeks I was able to take him with me and Tsuna was truly a little angel. He never wailed or cried when I was busy at work and he waited patiently for me to finish. He slept most of the time anyway. But soon my colleagues complained about my son being there and disturbing them. I knew that that wasn't true, but still, I knew that I needed to find someone to look after him soon.

My heart clenched painfully when I thought about that. I had hoped that my guardians would have taken the role as his babysitters and as his uncles. But that was all in the past now and I had to look into the future. There really wasn't any day that I didn't thought about everything that I had left behind, but I...I couldn't return. The pain and heartache was still so fresh and still bleeding.

One evening though, someone entered our lives in the most unique way.

Tsuna was playing in the living-room with his favorite stuffed lion that he had named Natsu while I had been in the kitchen, preparing our dinner.

A soft noise from outside had caught Tsuna's attention and he crawled through the slightly ajar glass door into the garden in his curiosity, while leaving Natsu behind.

There he saw a figure lying on his back, with lots of cuts and bruises all over his body. The brunette crawled closer on all fours and gently nudged the black-haired boy in the side, trying to get him to get up. The injured boy had opened his jet black eyes and focused on the one interrupting his rest.

His eyes fell on the small baby that was now smiling brightly at him. The black-haired boy slowly sat up with much difficulty and stared down at the baby.

,,Aren't you...afraid of me?", he asked the infant.

Tsuna only moved his little head a little to the side and stared into those deep, black eyes with so much innocence. He then crawled closer until he was right in front of the older boy and raised his arms.

The other shuddered, not really knowing how to deal with this situation. Every single person he had met was afraid and wary of him, not daring to touch him in any way. And now...this mere baby wanted to be lifted by him.

Tsuna slowly got impatient and squealed. He stretched his arms again towards the black-haired boy, wanting to be held.

The other slowly, very slowly patted the boy's soft mob of brown hair. Tsuna purred in delight and clapped his hands happily. The other seeing that nothing happened and that he was able to cause the younger one so much joy with this simple touch, got bolder until he put his arms around the baby and held him tightly to his chest.

Tsuna snuggled into the warm hold of the other, nuzzling his nose into the others neck and inhaling deeply.

,,You're...an odd one, you know that?", he whispered quietly. His whole body ached and hurt like hell, but somehow he didn't care anymore. The comforting warmth erupting from the small human in his arms let all the pain he felt, fade away.

He didn't know how long he sat there with the baby in his arms, when suddenly a cough snapped him out of his thoughts.

The boy immediately stiffened and curled protectively around the small baby in his arms, hiding him from sight of the new-comer. Tsuna though peered through the black-haired boy's arms at the person and squealed again in happiness, seemingly recognizing the adult before them.

,,What are you doing here, kid?", asked the blonde man, who came closer in small steps.

,,Who are you?", came the defensive comeback.

,,My name is Giotto Cielo. And the one you're holding is my son, Tsunayoshi. I won't hurt you, kid.

I promise you that."

The black-haired boy scowled and looked from the small baby who was still snuggling into him to the blonde man.

,,Your...son?", he whispered, but Giotto heard it.

,,That's right. He is adorable , isn't he?", the older man smiled and looked fondly at Tsuna.

The other could only nod, but he was still wary of Giotto.

,,What's your name, kid?"

,,It's Reborn and not 'kid'! I am 7 years old you know!", Reborn said defensively.

Giotto chuckled and crouched down beside the black-haired boy.

,,Then, Reborn it is. Do you want to come in? It's getting cold out here and Tsuna shouldn't be exposed to this temperatures. He is still so small and can easily get sick."

Reborn didn't answer right away, but somehow he felt like he could trust this man. He didn't know what compelled him to get into Giotto's house, but without him knowing he had followed him and so they were sitting across from each other on the couch. Reborn sank back into the soft cushions not once letting go of the precious bundle in his arms, who by now was fast asleep again.

,,How did you get those wounds, Reborn?", Giotto asked without missing a beat.

Reborn on the other hand stiffened again, not daring to look at the other. He couldn't tell him for he knew that the adult would be disgusted by him and throw him out.

Giotto's hyper intuition told him about the black-haired kid's depressing thoughts and got up to sit next to him. He put a comforting hand on his shoulder, causing the other to look into his bright blue eyes.

,,I won't think any differently about you, I promise. You are a good kid. If you weren't then Tsuna wouldn't be so comfortable around you. See, he is incredibly shy around everyone, but when he feels that someone is a good person, he immediately warms up to them and wants them to hold him. He is special like that. So, if Tsuna trusts you, I do, too. I won't judge you, Reborn. You have nothing to be afraid of."

Reborn looked down at Tsuna and stroked the brunette mob of hair again. He then took a deep breath and eventually told him about his life.

,,My parents threw me out of the house when I was 6 years old. They didn't like my black-hair and black eyes, they said that I was a demon looking like that. They abandoned me and ever since then I lived on the streets. I-I had to steal to get food and many people hurt me because of it. But I was hungry. I didn't have any money, so how was I supposed to buy any food!? I hate all these people! They are so greedy and they all only want to beat me up! I-I...what have I done to be treated like that? A-A-m I...really a monster, Giotto-san?", his voice had gotten quieter and quieter and there was so much pain and hurt in his voice that it burned in Giotto's own heart.

How could people be so cruel to an innocent little kid? Anger boiled inside the blonde man and he curled his hands into tight fists. He wanted to go out there right now and beat some sense into those people who would abandon their own child.

Reborn felt the hateful vibes from Giotto and quickly scrambled backwards in fright of him. Giotto noticing that, immediately forced himself to calm down and he took a deep breath to get his anger under control.

,,You are not a monster, Reborn. I'm so mad at those people who call themselves your parents. They are the monsters, not you! I'm sorry that all of this had to happen to you. You are amazing for surviving so long, Reborn. I hold great respect for you and I don't judge you for stealing food. You only did what was necessary to get by. Don't let anyone ever tell you that you are a demon-child. You are not, believe me, you are as precious as the baby you hold in your arms."

Reborn's mouth fell open and he stared at the adult in disbelief. He then looked down at the still sleeping child and then, all of his emotions just seemed to overwhelm him and he cried. Reborn cried for the first time in his still young life.

He nuzzled his head into Tsuna's soft hair and held on tighter to the child, while sobs were shaking his entire body. He sat there, wailing and sobbing, crying and weeping out all of his pain.

And eventually he was so exhausted that he fell asleep, leaning against the soft cushions of the couch. Giotto got up and took out a blanket to cover the black-haired child and Tsuna with it.

,,Don't worry, Reborn. From now on your life will be better. You don't have to be alone any longer and you don't need to fight to have a place in this world. Sleep tight, kiddo. Tomorrow you will see, will be the start of a new life."

* * *

**sooo! Reborn is also a part of this story! Guess you haven't expected that xD**


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm sorry that I am only updating now. Well, at least I do update eventually =). **

**Here's the next chapter and I am so gratefully for every single review I received from you, my dear readers. Thank you!**

* * *

**CHAPTER 6**

* * *

**And the years went by: (still within the first 5 years old Giotto's and Tsuna's departure)**

Tsuna 3 years old

Reborn 9 years old

* * *

Giotto was getting worried.

It had already been three years since he and his son had left everything behind and started a new life.

Their small family had quickly grown as Reborn had been adopted into the family. They were happy, nothing stood in their way and they could live in peace in quiet. But that was exactly the point that had the blonde man so worried.

Tsuna was still not talking.

He had read many books on how to raise a child and researched everything there was to know about being a good parent...and all of these resources told him that babies usually started to talk around their first two years. But Tsuna was almost three now...and he was still squealing and babbling in his cute baby language.

Every chance that he got, he talked to Tsuna and tried to get him to respond, but so far...nothing helped. Even the stoic Reborn who didn't like to talk much used every minute on speaking with the baby.

''Come on, Tsu-chan. Say P-A-P-A! See, it's really easy!"

They were currently sitting on the white leather couch in the living-room with Giotto resting against the pillows and Tsuna on his lap facing him.

"P-A-P-A!", Giotto repeated again and looked hopefully down at his son.

Tsuna had a concentrated look on his face and a small wrinkle appeared between his eyebrows.

"Da...DA!", the brunette said and clapped his hands again happily. He looked up at his father, but immediately quieted down when he saw his father's defeated look.

He really wanted to please his father and he understood what the other wanted from him, but he simply couldn't form a correct word no matter how hard he tried.

Giotto shook his head and patted his son's fluffy brown hair that had grown so much in these three years and now resembled his own gravity-defying hairstyle.

,,It's alright, son. You'll talk when you're ready, alright? Now, don't look so disappointed, I'm not mad at you."

But Tsuna still wouldn't look into Giotto's eyes, his lips set into a pout.

The blonde man pulled his son into a warm embrace, while resting his head on Tsuna's.

''Shh...I know that you talk in your own way. I can read you like a book by only looking into your eyes, so don't worry, ok? You will be able to say my name, I know it. I guess, you only need some more time, ne? It's alright, son. Everyone has their own pace to learn things."

Giotto tried to sound reassuring and as his son snuggled even closer to him, he knew that Tsuna understood him.

"Still no response?", asked a deep baritone voice suddenly.

Giotto tilted his head a little to the side so he could look the black-haired kid in the eyes.

''No, nothing. And I can feel that it's hurting Tsunayoshi just as much. I know that he wants to talk, there is just something preventing him from doing that."

Reborn sat next to the blonde man with just a small gap separating them. Tsuna had also noticed the newcomer and immediately became restless in Giotto's warm embrace. He struggled and squealed while finally freeing one of his tiny arms and stretched it in Reborn's direction.

Reborn quickly put a hand over his mouth, hiding the small smile that wanted to show at seeing his adopted little brother demanding his attention. Giotto, though, smiled one of his goofy-wide grins and released his strong hold on the three-year-old.

Once Tsuna realized that he was finally free, he immediately jumped onto Reborn's lap and wound his arms as far as they would go around the others waist.

"Re...mmm...bo!", the baby babbled in his chipper voice.

The black-haired boy raised an eyebrow at the child's antics, but he was already used to the cuddly little bundle of joy, that liked to be as close as possible to the people that he trusted. Reborn embraced his little brother in return, pressing his nose into the downy hair. He would never admit it, but Reborn was practically addicted to the others smell. It was a mix of vanilla, sunshine and something unique that he couldn't put his finger on. He savored these little moments and he only allowed Tsuna to get so close to him. Even though he was grateful to Giotto for accepting him as a part of his family, he didn't like physical contact. He would always flinch when being touched for he couldn't put his past aside. He still expected a painful hit with each touch. Well, aside from the little baby, slumbering against his chest right now. Tsuna was really the only one that he didn't feel the need to pull away from.

Reborn locked eyes with Giotto after he made sure that the baby was really fast asleep and couldn't hear them.

''What should we do, Giotto? Maybe...we should take him to a doctor."

Giotto felt his heart beat quicken as the other uttered what he feared. He had also been contemplating whether or not to call in a professional. But...he was afraid of what he would learn. Maybe...maybe something was really wrong with his son.

Giotto sighed and let himself sink even further into the soft cushions, while his eyes were directed at his white ceiling.

''Yeah...maybe you're right. I'll...I'll make an appointment with a doctor tomorrow.", whispered the older man into the silence of the room.

Reborn nodded and slowly stood up, Tsuna carefully cradled into the nook of his arm.

''I'll put him into his bed."

Giotto only waved his hand, dismissing Reborn. He was too deep into his own thoughts and his worry seemed to grow exponentially.

The younger boy left the room quietly without another word and went up the stairs to Tsuna's own bedroom. There, he gently placed his baby brother into his crib and covered him with a light orange blanket. The brunette's hands were flailing some as if searching for something and only became still when Reborn placed his stuffed lion into the babys waiting arms.

Reborn bent downwards and kissed his brother on his forehead while brushing his bangs out of his adorable sleeping face.

''Why won't you talk, Tsuna? What is wrong with you?", whispered the black-haired kid into the silence of the room. Of course, he didn't get an answer, not that he had expected one.

He sighed and left the room, ready to start on dinner, seeing as neither himself nor Giotto had eaten, yet.

Once he came back downstairs, he already found the blonde man absentmindedly washing the salad under the running faucet.

''He's sleeping now", Reborn stated.

Giotto immediately got startled and thus dropped the vegetable on the floor.

''R-Reborn! Don't scare me like that!", Giotto exclaimed while pressing a hand over his heart.

For Reborn the other's antics held a whole different meaning. Giotto wasn't one to be easily startled for he was always attentive and watchful. He must be really concerned for his son, or he wouldn't have acted so totally out of character.

"I have called a specialist and made an appointment for tomorrow afternoon. Do you want to come along?", asked the older man.

Reborn nodded and nothing else was spoken for the moment. After a few seconds of just staring at each other, the both of them eventually started to make their late dinner.

There were silent for the meantime, each of them absorbed into their own thoughts.

They were about to be finished, when suddenly a loud and all too familiar wail snapped them out of their trance. Their eyes immediately grew in size and they ran up the stairs to Tsuna's bedroom.

"Tsu-chan!", screamed Giotto as he threw his son's bedroom door open. At first sight, nothing seemed out of place, but the blonde man still surveyed the room and looked out of the window to make sure that they were safe.

Reborn, on the other hand, immediately ran to his adopted brother's side and had to hold in a gasp.

Tsuna was crying so miserably, with big crocodile tears streaming down the sides of his face. His eyes were tightly shut, as if he was in a lot of pain. The baby had thrown of his blanket and even Natsu was lying discarded at the far end of the crib.

Reborn reached for his brother and as soon as his hand neared the skin of the younger one, he felt a torching heat erupting from him.

He instantly put a hand on Tsuna's forehead and scowled when he realized that his baby had developed an alarming high fever in just about an hour.

"Giotto! Tsuna has a fever!", the stoic kid cried.

Giotto gently pushed the younger one to the side and scooped his son up into his arms and pressed his forehead against the brunette's.

"Shh…papa is here. I know that you feel really hot, we will bring you to a doctor, ok, Tsu-chan? Just hang on for a little while longer.", the blonde man cooed at his son.

Tsuna blinked his big, amber eyes at his father and snuggled closer to him, seeking warmth and comfort.

"Reborn, bring me a cold towel and Tsuna's jacket and shoes! We have to take him to a doctor as soon as possible. A fever this high can be really dangerous for Tsuna! Go!", ordered the older and Reborn immediately complied.

As fast as he could, Reborn came running back with the needed things and helped Giotto dress his baby brother.

Then they left the house in a hurry and all but jumped into the car, with Giotto in the driver's seat and Reborn in the back seat with a sick Tsuna cradled tightly to his body.

While they drove, Reborn muttered words of comfort to the baby and wiped his tears away. Tsuna's breathing was way too fast and his chest was heaving rather quickly. Sweat was pouring down his tiny face and he was so flushed. Reborn felt his heart break at seeing Tsuna in so much pain and he wished that he could suffer in his stead.

They soon arrived and Giotto instantly opened the backseat and took Tsuna from Reborn, who left the car right behind the older man and ran after him into the hospital.

"Help! Someone please help my son!", yelled Giotto in his most authoritative voice.

And thank the heaven's a nurse immediately came running towards them, followed by two doctors who put Tsuna on a stretcher and wheeled him away. Another nurse approached him and asked him a few questions.

"Are you the father of the child? What's his name?"

Giotto tried to follow, totally ignoring the questioning nurse, but he was held back by more nurses that appeared out of thin air.

"Yes, I am Giotto Cielo. And he is my son Tsunayoshi Cielo. Please let me through! I need to be with my son!", Giotto yelled.

He brushed her off and started to follow his son again, when two more male nurses stood in his way.

"Please calm down, sir. We have the best of doctors here who will attend to your son. We will do anything we can, so please wait over there, until one of us calls for you."

Giotto nodded hesitantly and slumped down into his chair with Reborn following suit. Minutes passed and turned into an hour… and Giotto was so agitated that he had to walk up and down to calm his raging nerves.

And then…finally, a man called his name.

''Mr. Cielo?", asked the other.

Giotto stood for him in a flash with fear clearly evident in his blue orbs.

"How is Tsuna? Is he alright? Why did he suddenly get such a high fever!?"

The doctor coughed into his hand and looked the other into his blue eyes.

"You're son is in room 27, just down the hallway and you may visit him as soon as I am done filling you in on your son's condition. We managed to stabilize your son, Mr. Cielo. As to why he was able to spike a fever of this level, I do not know. We checked him all over and made a worrying discovery. His brain waves where all over the place and I do not know which consequences your son will experience because of this immense heat that had burned through his whole body. We will have to wait for him to wake up, so we can assess the amount of damage that had been done to his brain. I'm sorry, sir. I wish I'd have better news for you. "

Giotto's mouth fell open and he felt his eyes getting wet with unshed tears. He brushed passed the doctor and entered the room as fast as he could. There he ran to the bed and sat down on the edge of the white hospital bed that his son was lying on.

Reborn, who had heard everything the doctor had said, felt his heart stop. His little light, his new found brother was gravely ill and right now, not even the doctor was able to tell, if he would be alright again. Reborn followed Giotto into Tsuna's room and had to swallow hard when he saw the baby lying on the bed, so still and silent. He sat down on the other side of the bed and grasped one of Tsuna's tiny hands in his own.

Giotto's tears were now flowing freely from his eyes.

"Please, Tsu-chan. Please wake up, baby. You can't do this to me! I wasn't even able to hear you say my name one time and I won't have you been taken away from me! Please open those beautiful eyes of yours for me, son. I love you so much. You can't…you can't…", but he couldn't speak no more. He was sobbing by now, his whole body shaking with grief and pain.

Reborn's eyes widened when he saw the usually so strong Giotto rendered to this sobbing mess. He looked down at his brother again and stroked his soft, downy hair in comfort.

"Come on, little bro. W-We need you. Look at what you do to your father. Normally you'd cry whenever some else was crying, so come on, wake up. We really need you, Tsuna! I need you!", shouted Reborn.

He was shocked about him losing his composure like that, but he didn't care right now. In his 9 year old mind, it wasn't fair how such a kind and pure child could ever suffer like this.

They sat there for the longest time. Night had fallen by now and countless members of the hospital staff had tried to kick the two of them out, but just one glare from the pale father and the angry kid was enough to leave them alone. They didn't say anything, each of them focusing on every movement of the tiny human lying in the far too big hospital bed.

Giotto was so tired, but he didn't allow himself to sleep. Not while his baby was suffering. He hated this insecurity. His uselessness. Here he was, the strongest ex-mafia-boss, and he was yielding to a sickness that he had no power over.

Reborn fought of sleep as well. He didn't want to miss just one second with his little baby brother that had wormed his way into his cold black heart with just one innocent, loving smile.

The clock in the room seemed so loud and oppressing, but it helped them to stay focused.

And then, suddenly Tsuna began to move. At first, just his tiny fingers twitched, then his legs and finally his whole body. He breathed in deeply, his chest rose with the effort.

"T-Tsu-chan? Come on, son. Open those eyes of yours. Please, Tsuna, please!", the blonde man cried anxiously.

Giotto und Reborn held their breaths, when suddenly Tsuna's eyelids started to move restlessly.

And then, they opened. At first, they were glazed over with trances of the fever left, but they finally focused on Giotto.

And he smiled.

Giotto broke into tears again and pulled his son as tightly as he could without hurting him into a warm embrace. He felt Reborn pat Tsuna's back and just included the black-haired kid into their warm family hug.

" I-I was so worried, Tsu-chan! How could you do something like this to your papa! Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!", Giotto cried and pressed his nose into Tsuna's hair.

Reborn sweat dropped at Giotto's antics and he would normally have kicked the older man in his shin for such a weakling behavior, but for tonight, he decided, he would let it slide.

Soon, Giotto pushed the two younger kids a little away from him and smiled down at his son.

"How are you feeling, son?", he asked him.

"Mhmm…m'fine, papa!", Tsuna replied in a hoarse, but sweet voice.

**THUD**

Giotto had fallen from the edge of the bed and was now laying on the floor, while gaping at his smiling son.

"W-What?", the blonde man stuttered.

"I say, I fine, papa!" Tsuna said again and started to giggle at the funny expression on his father's face.

Reborn picked his ear and had an equally astonished look on his face.

He..he talked! Their baby finally TALKED!

Giotto immediately stood up and lifted his son into his arms again.

"You make me so happy, Tsu-chan! So happy, thank you! I love you so much!", Giotto exclaimed and felt his heart swell with love.

"Tsu-chan love you, too, papa. And Reborn!"

Their laughter filled the whole hospital, but no one interrupted them.

Their family was finally happy again, everything was finally alright again…

...Or was it?

* * *

Wohooooooo...next chapter done! Please tell me what you think. It motivates me to read your impressions on a chapter! :D


	7. Chapter 7

**DONE! I hope you like it.  
**

**Many of you wondered, why Tsuna got this high fever in the last chapter. Let me tell you, that everything will be explained in due time.  
**

**And Tsuna was able to speak so much already, because he listened to his father and Reborn, thus knowing how to form a sentence.  
**

**SO:::::ENJOY!**

* * *

**Chapter 7:**

* * *

Did you know that you can't run from your past? It will always catch up to you…one way or another.

You won't ever be able to escape because of one simple reason: because you once cared.

No matter how painful or wonderful your past had been, you cared enough for your own life or at least for someone beloved to you that you made the decision to leave it all behind. And because you can't forget, because somewhere in the back of your mind, you still think about what you once called your present.

There was not one day that Giotto didn't think about his friends, about the happiness and security he had felt in their presence. Not one day passed, that he didn't wish for another outcome on that fateful night. He had hoped, had put his trust in his dearest friends, only to be betrayed by the people who had sworn to never doubt him. The pain never left him and his memories haunted him in his dreams. He didn't want to sleep, because then, he would see a time, in which everything had been right. He would see someone strong and compassionate, someone who was surrounded by people who would put their own life down for his own.

And now…he had lost it all. Though he gained something far more precious than anything else, he couldn't lie to himself any longer. Sometimes he wished, that he could turn back the time and change everything. He missed his friends and guardians, missed all the happiness and love and warmth he had felt once upon a time. He had had a family that consisted of countless numbers, and now…he only had two people left in his life.

He loved both of his sons with vigor and with every ounce of his body, but he held a deep wound inside his heart, that couldn't be mended by them.

On days when his longing for his friends grew so much that it seemed to turn into a physical pain, he contemplated on just traveling back to Italy. But then he only needed to look at his tiny baby son and all of his plans flew right out the window. He couldn't turn back to them, not without his sky.

It had now been 6 years since the two of them had left the Vongola manor and Tsuna was growing with each passing day. He was a bright child, who learned quickly and held an insatiable curiosity for everything around him. He loved easily and was fiercely protective of what he had taken into his heart.

After that fever which enabled him to finally shatter his barrier and speak freely, it was soon discovered, that his body was fairly weak and prone to sicknesses. They had to take him to get monthly check-ups in the hospital, but that didn't deter the child's happiness or love for being alive.

Giotto was grateful for everything that he had in his life and he was happy, even though he hurt in some parts of his heart, he was still content with what he had.

Well…at least he thought he was content...

* * *

"Come on, Reborn! I wanna play in the park with you!", cried a happy voice.

The black-haired boy grunted and let himself be dragged after the brunette boy. He had just picked up his little brother from his kindergarten class and now Tsuna had spotted the playground on their way home. Reborn really didn't like going out and even less being seen on a playground with a bunch of kids frolicking around. But just one look at Tsuna's smiling face was enough for him to push his own uneasiness to the back of his mind and allow himself to go along with his brother.

Reborn sat down on the bench near the sandbox, in which Tsuna was sitting and build a sand castle. He crossed his arms over his chest and leaned back, while closing his eyes. The weather was really nice today. Blue, cloudless sky and a warming sun.

Reborn soaked in the warm rays of the sun and finally relaxed his stiff posture. This…really wasn't so bad. Tsuna was playing happily in the sandbox and he could just let the sun warm his skin through his thin white shirt and black pants. A gentle breeze blew and ruffled his black curly side-burns.

Tsuna on the other hand quickly got bored with building a sandcastle seeing as it would always break down again. He pouted in frustration and soon looked around for something else to do. The brunette then saw something interesting out of the corner of his amber eyes. He stood up; ready to see what the thing of odd color was, when he remembered his big brother. He looked back at Reborn, who was still relaxing in the warmth of the sun and decided that he could just go over to the bush and be back before Reborn took notice of his absence. He knew that he wasn't allowed to go somewhere without either his father or Reborn, but he wouldn't be going far, so in his mind, he didn't break any rules.

And so, Tsuna happily walked over to the bush and disappeared between the leaves and twigs.

He bent down and his eyes widened in surprise as he saw a small yellow egg lying in a nest. The egg was glowing softly and Tsuna smiled down at the object.

"Where is your mommy?", the child asked the egg, but of course didn't get an answer. He looked around again, trying to find some kind of animal that could be the mommy of the egg, but there was no one there.

Tsuna suddenly felt a deep sadness grip his heart and he just knew that no one would come back for the egg. He slowly reached out his hand and scooped the tiny, round thing into his palm.

"I'm sorry that your mommy left you. I don't have a mommy either…but my father is the very bestest! And I have a big brother, too!"

The egg was glowing more strongly now and heat was suddenly erupting from the tiny object. Tsuna thought for a moment, until a bright smile split his face.

"I know! Why don't you come with me and we will be your new family?", exclaimed the child.

The egg gave off a pulse as if answering the child and caused the brunette to laugh and giggle in happiness.

"Ok, so it's decided then-!"

"Tsuna! Where are you?! TSUNA!", yelled a familiar voice from somewhere near him.

Tsuna's mouth fell open and he knew that he was in deep trouble. He immediately put the egg in his pocket and ran out of the bush.

Reborn who had heard the rustle of the leaves, instantly turned around and saw the cause for his near-heart attack.

He dropped down to his knees in front of the child and hugged him tightly to his chest.

"Are you ok, Tsuna? Where have you been?!", asked the black-haired boy with a deep baritone voice.

Tsuna hugged his brother back, but suddenly felt THE evil intent leak out of the older boy's body.

"What were you thinking, dame-Tsuna?! I told you not leave my sight! There are many bad people out there who want to hurt you and I wouldn't be able to protect you, when I don't know where you are!"

Tsuna looked down at his feet and sniffed miserably, tears already rolling down his rosy cheeks.

" 'm sorry, Reborn…I just…I won't do it again. Promise."

Reborn sighed and ruffled his brother's wild hair and then took him by his tiny hand.

"As punishment you aren't allowed to go out to play for one week!"

Tsuna still continued to cry, but didn't complain. He knew that he had scared and worried his brother. He accepted his punishment and went along with the older boy who dragged him behind himself.

They walked quietly for a few minutes and Tsuna still felt very miserable. He glanced up at Reborn and tightened his hold on the larger hand.

"I'm really sorry, Reborn. Can you...forgive me?", asked the little boy.

Reborn then stopped and crouched down in front of the sniffing child. He put his hand on the Tsuna's chin and lifted his face up, so he could look into those deep, amber eyes.

"I know that you didn't mean to just leave, but you need to understand, that there are many things out there that can hurt you. And I can only protect you when I'm with you. I was really worried, when you weren't on the playground anymore, Tsuna. What would I have done if I didn't find you? Promise me, that you won't wander off alone again, ok?"

Tsuna nodded and suddenly leaned forward and placed a gentle kiss on the black-haired boy's cheek. It only lasted a second, but for Reborn his whole world stood still. He gaped at the smaller boy and held his warm cheek.

"Haha, what a funny face you're making Reborn!", Tsuna giggled.

Reborn on the other hand immediately stood up and let his black bangs cover his eyes. Who could have thought that such a small kid was able to cause so many embarrassing emotions in him?

They started on their way home again. They just needed to cross the next street and round the corner and they would be home.

But just when the traffic light turned green, Tsuna felt a tugging sensation to his left and stopped. Reborn noticed his brother not following him and looked back at him, but Tsuna was totally oblivious to his calls.

The small brunette had seen a flash of red hair in the nearby crowd and without thinking ran after the red blur.

He didn't know why, but he knew that he couldn't let that person go. Something in him forced his legs to move and so, he ran after the red-haired person, leaving a bristling Reborn behind again.

He ran and ran, catching just small glances of the person he had taken pursuit of. He soon got out of breath and sweat was pouring down his face.

He had to stop to catch his breath, but when he looked up again, the person was gone.

Tsuna felt sudden dread and a horrible sinking feeling in his gut as the aspect of having lost the other person from his sight. He started to run again in his panic, but tripped over his open shoelaces. The brunette cried out in pain as his legs were bruised and small wounds appeared on his broken pant legs.

Now, tears streaming down his face as he realized that he was all alone on the pavement. No red-haired stranger and no Reborn. The worst thing though was, that he didn't know where he was! He...he was lost!

"W-What am I supposed to do now? R-Reborn? P-Papa!", and then he cried and hiccuped. He closed his eyes and curled up on the dirty pavement hoping for someone to find him and bring him back where he belonged.

But then, a deep, male voice snapped him out of his misery.

"Are you alright, kiddo?"

Tsuna's head shot up and his eyes widened to the size of dinner plates when he realized who actually knelt before him. It was the red-haired stranger!

"I-I...my knees hurt, mister and I don't know where I am!", answered the brunette while wiping his wet eyes with the end of his long-sleeved shirt.

The other man sighed and looked over the small cuts on his knees, until he took out a white handkerchief from his pocket, tore it in two long stripes and started to bandage his knees.

Once finished the older man sighed and looked at Tsuna again, while scowling.

"Be more careful kid. So, where do you live? I'll take you home."

Tsuna brightened at that and threw himself at the stranger so they fell to the ground with the small boy sitting on the others stomach.

"Thank you very much, mister! My name is Tsuna! What's yours?", asked the brunette.

The red-haired man suddenly froze under him as he heard his name and he slowly sat up, while taking a closer look at Tsuna's face.

"W-What did you say your name was? Oh and I'm...G."

Tsuna tilted his head to the side confusedly.

"Tsuna...my name is Tsunayoshi Cie-!"

"**Tsuna**! Dammit, now you've done it boy! You won't ever see the light of the day again!"

Suddenly Tsuna was lifted off the stranger and into the arms of one glaring black-haired kid around the age of 12 or 13.

"But Reborn! It wasn't my fault this time! Umm...or maybe...it was? I'm sorry! Please don't be mad at me!", yelled Tsuna and covered his head with his arms.

Reborn on the other hand didn't pay any attention to Tsuna and started down at the still sitting older man, who had a strange look on his face. He wouldn't leave Tsuna out of his sight, which irked Reborn to no end.

He was about to turn around and carry his baby brother home, when a large hand on his shoulder stopped him.

"What is the name of your father, child?"

Tsuna opened his mouth to answer, but Reborn quickly cut him off.

"That is of no concern to you, old man. You better leave Tsuna alone!"

He send him his most hateful and warning glare, until he turned back around and ran.

"Wait! Is your father's name 'Giotto'? Hey!", yelled G after the two of them.

He tried to follow them, but Reborn was still small enough so that he could weave his way between the legs of the adults with ease. They soon managed to loose their follower and finally went home.

Once there, Reborn pushed his brother into the house and locked the door behind them.

"Welcome home! Did you have fun today, Tsu-chan?", came the chipper voice of Giotto.

Tsuna ran into his father's awaiting arms and snuggled closer to his chest.

"Yeah! Reborn and me went to the park and then I met a man with red hair, papa! He was really cool and had a strange picture on his left cheek! I tripped and he bandaged my knees so they wouldn't hurt anymore. He was really nice!"

At this Giotto instantly froze. He pushed his son gently away from him so he could look into his eyes.

"D-Do you know his name, Tsu-chan?"

Tsuna didn't understand the sudden tension and got nervous.

"D-Did I do something wrong, papa?", asked the child unsure.

Giotto still looked at him with so much seriousness that it made Tsuna feel uncomfortable.

"What was his name, Tsuna? This is really important!", yelled the normally so calm blonde man.

Tsuna gulped and backed away from his father and into Reborn's awaiting arms, who pressed him tightly with his back to his chest.

"Tsunayoshi! What was this man's name?!" he sounded so desperate.

"G! He told me, his name is G!"

And then...Giotto screamed.

* * *

The wheels of fate had yet again started to move...who knows what the future will bring for the tiny family?


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm NOT dead! Just fairly busy with studying, so please be patient with me =).**

* * *

_A raindrop is poring down on me,_

_trailing down my cold cheek,_

_dripping lower and finally falling from my quivering lips._

_I look up into the gray sky,_

_wondering why, _

_it had come to this. _

_I don't have shelter, no warmth is left in me. _

_All alone, I can only wander the dark streets._

_People are crossing my path,_

_walking on to their happy lives beyond this street. _

_But you aren't here!_

_How can they live, when I am dying?_

_There is no happiness,_

_just painful memories and visions of what had once been. _

_I'll soon be like that one raindrop,_

_pouring down on you from somewhere far away. _

_I'll trail down your cheeks_

_and I'll fall from your smiling lips._

_Like I did...once a long time ago._

* * *

**CHAPTER 8:**

* * *

I didn't know what to do.

And that was a first for me. I, who was usually so level-headed and knew how to act in every kind of situation, stood now so small and afraid on my door step.

It was like a world was crashing down on me and the sad thing was, that I had always been expecting it to happen. But nothing could have prepared me for that deep, dark void that tore into my very being. I was...scared. Again, I was faced with choosing between my past...and my present. How could anyone be so cruel and place this damn ultimatum on me? Didn't I already suffer enough?

What was I supposed to do now? Flee from Namimori and start all over again? Escaping to another town, another country and still live with the fear of somehow coming into contact with someone I once knew?

Or...let my past catch up to me and try to make them understand. Maybe...maybe...they missed me. And maybe they would accept Tsunayoshi as my son this time around. But I couldn't find it in me to face any of them or to forgive. Too great and deep ran my disappointment and the cruel feelings of betrayal. What would I say to them? 5 years had already passed...I changed didn't I? And I, I simply couldn't let my innocent son get involved with the mafia. He was such a kind-hearted soul...I would never let anything taint him.

And as I was just standing there with an empty look in my eyes, I couldn't help the tears to stream freely from my eyes.

''P-Papa? Why are you crying?", asked the small brunette boy.

I only shook my head. I couldn't answer this. Not now. I needed time, I needed to think.

I looked at Reborn, who had been watching me with his observant stare and I'm sure that the bright kid somehow knew, even though not in detail, what was going on.

I held his gaze, then looked at my son whose eyes were slowly getting wet and I simply couldn't bear the sight. I stood up on shaking knees and tried my best to put on a brave front. A fake smile appeared on my face and I ruffled Tsuna's soft hair.

,,Ne, Reborn? Can you bathe Tsuna for me? There is something…that I must do."

My voice shook, even I heard the turmoil of emotion in it.

,,Alright. Come on, Tsu-"

"NO! I wanna know what's wrong! P-Papa, why are you so sad?" interrupted the small boy.

I had to bite my lower lip to stop it from trembling. I couldn't take all of these feelings. They were too overwhelming, too much.

Before I had the chance to explain myself to Tsuna, Reborn had already lifted his brother into his arms and carried him upstairs, where our bathroom was located.

Tsuna fought against Reborn's hold on him, but the older boy was much stronger than him, albeit that didn't stop the now screaming and crying boy to try to get to me.

Before the two of them disappeared at the top of the stairs, Reborn turned around and nodded to me, while sending me a look that spoke more than words.

_,,Get it together, Giotto"._

Gratefully I managed to smile at him and then the two were out of sight. I could still hear my baby call for me and it broke my heart to be the cause of his distress, but I needed to sort this out by myself.

I took a deep breath in the silence of the hallway and dried my tears with the ends of my long shirt.

What should I do now? Wait for G to find me and I'm sure that he will find me, or just get it over with? I went with the latter suggestion and quickly put on my coat and my shoes and ran out of the house, the door slamming behind me.

I have run away long enough. If I didn't close this book now, I would never.

And so I ran through the streets, looking for that red-head that I could never forget. And I really didn't need to search long. As I was rounding a corner, I collided with someone and fell backwards. The impact on the concrete really didn't hurt all that much, but I had closed my eyes out of reflex. And then I heard it. His voice that spew curses and vile words like a waterfall…until he suddenly stopped his ranting.

I immediately snapped my eyes open and my blue orbs connected with pale grey ones.

It was as if time had frozen in that moment. We were simply staring at each other, gaping and looking like idiots.

G was the first to get his bearings back together and he fell to his knees before me, his head lowered, but he never broke his eye connection with me.

,,G-Giotto? I-Is that really you?", I heard him breathlessly whisper.

I couldn't answer him. All these contradicting emotions in me were fighting a war and I wasn't sure who would win.

I saw G reaching a trembling hand out to me. He looked like he was in a daze and he wasn't sure if what he was seeing was a dream or reality.

,,Oh god. I-I would have never thought…that I'd ever see you again."

And what happened next shocked me beyond anything else. G, who I had only ever seen crying, when his wife had died, was now a sobbing, waling mess. He curled his arms tightly around himself as if to hold himself together and he was shaking so badly.

My heart ached at seeing my long time friend being reduced to something like this. What had happened to cause my proud and temperamental guardian to become so broken and pained? I wanted to say so many things to him, wanted to scream at him for hurting me and I wanted him to see what he had done to me… but I couldn't. I wanted him to understand that they had made a mistake by not accepting Tsuna as my son… but I couldn't. And…I had wanted him to feel the same pain of loss and betrayal that I had felt…but now I regretted ever having those thoughts to begin with.

This G…was a broken man.

I got up on my knees and crouched down before the other man. I watched him carefully and what I saw, literally took my breath away.

His once so shining and well groomed red hair, which he had been so proud of, was now hanging in dirty strands down his face. It had grown longer, now reaching his shoulder blades and it has lost its natural shine. His skin was pale…and deep, black circles were painted under his eyes. He looked thinner…frailer, so unlike the picture I had had of G.

And then, I couldn't bear to see him not one more second like this. I still felt this burning rage inside me and I wouldn't forgive this man for forcing him away from his home, but this was not what he had wanted.

I put a hand on G's shoulder and shook him to snap him out of his break-down.

,,G? W-What happened to you?!", I asked him.

G slowly lifted his head up and looked at me. Really looked at me.

And then he threw his arms around me and hugged me. I could feel his trembling body and then…I hugged him back. I gently stroked his back, trying to get him to calm down.

,,Shh…it's alright, G." I whispered in his ear.

But that was not what he had wanted to hear. G immediately pushed himself away from me and vehemently shook his head in denial.

,,No…NO! Nothing is alright, Giotto! I-I am so damn sorry for what I said back then. I hurt you and I betrayed you even though you were my best friend. I-I…am so sorry, Giotto. Nothing has been the same since you left. Vongola…Vongola doesn't exist anymore. And we all broke. You were our everything Giotto, our sky, our sole reason for existing! When you left…we all withered. And we searched, we tried everything to get you back, but we never found you. It was…it was as if you took our hearts with you. We lost everything that had had a meaning in our lives and we broke, Giotto. This is all our fault for hurting you. If only…if only I could turn back the time and make everything like it had never happened, I would do it this instant. I'm so sorry, so sorry. I know that I can never atone for what I, we, did to you and your son. You had every right to leave a house where only betraying bastards lived. We didn't deserve you, neither did we deserve your son. I know that you hate us and I don't want you to forgive us. I..I…oh please, just let me in your life again. I am nothing without you! Even Hayato doesn't want me as his father anymore, because I drove you away. I..I..Giotto…!" and his voice broke away.

I wanted to interrupt him several times, but he only continued. My heart burned at all these emotions that rolled off of G in tidal waves and threatened to take me away.

And right than I realized what had broken this man and hurt him so deeply.

It had been…me.

I had never thought that I was this important to my friends, that they would lose their will to live.

I felt like a monster for what I had caused them. All of my pain suddenly diminished and my rage burned out like a candle facing a devastated storm.

What…had I done?

* * *

**Finished! I hope you aren't disappointed because the chapter was so short!**


	9. Chapter 9

**I am BAck! I finally finished my exam and now I'm free as a bird again :D.**

* * *

**Chapter 9:**

* * *

Previously on ‚The Lucky Rope'

_And right than I realized what had broken this man and hurt him so deeply. _

_It had been…me. _

_I had never thought that I was this important to my friends, that they would lose their will to live. _

_I felt like a monster for what I had caused them. All of my pain suddenly diminished and my rage burned out like a candle facing a devastated storm. _

_What…had I done?_

''G-G? Hey…come on…what happened to you?'', asked the blonde man in a gentle whisper.

The other took a deep breath, before he dared to look Giotto into his blue eyes.

''So much has changed, all of us…everyone just…fell apart after you left. You can't believe how happy I am that you're alright! I-I have always waited for just one more chance to set things right with you. Do you think…do you think you could hear me out? I-I **beg **you, primo. Please don't send me away again.''

G started to cry again and his face behind his trembling hands.

And Giotto? His heart broke at seeing the other so damaged, so utterly and completely devastated. Even if he wanted to, he couldn't bring himself to keep on hating the other. The blond gently pulled G's hands away from his face, so that he could look the red head into his stormy grey eyes. He then wiped G's tears away with the ends of his long sleeved dress-shirt.

''I understand. Come with me, there is someone I want you to meet.''

G couldn't believe what he was hearing. He had always thought that Giotto would never allow him to come back into his life and here he was, being invited by his sky to come back to his home with him.

Giotto stood up and offered the other his hand. But G could only stare at the pale hand in disbelief. Did he even deserve to touch the other after all he had done? Could it really be over now? All his torment and self-hatred?

G slowly and carefully reached for Giotto's hand and as their fingers intertwined together, he felt this warmth flow back into his frozen and numb body. There was light again and hope and _everything _suddenly flooded with colours he didn't even realize had been missing from his life ever since that night so long ago.

And Giotto pulled his friend back to his feet and started to drag down the street, never letting go of the other's hand. G could only fight the smile that wanted to break out on his face for he felt that he didn't deserve to be happy just yet. There were still so many things that needed to be sorted out and he wouldn't allow himself to be happy, when he knew that he wasn't forgiven by his friend.

He tightened the grip on Giotto's hand and looked down at their locked fingers. It felt like he could finally breathe again after being drowned for so long. And he wished that he would never have to be without his sky again.

Giotto on the other hand had more pressing matters to think about.

If G, his raging and temperamental guardian, was this broken…he didn't even want to think about in what state his others were in. He still felt anger and sadness inside him, he wouldn't deny this, but…there was now longing and the desire to be together with his loved ones again. Maybe…he had acted too quickly, too heedlessly…maybe he should have listened, instead of running away. And he felt sorrow and regret for causing harm where he only wanted everyone to be happy.

He would set everything right again.

It was his job!

He was their sky and he would bring everyone back home to him, where they all rightfully belonged.

With Tsuna and Reborn:

The small brunette was trembling and big crocodile tears streamed down his face as he was forcefully carried away by his older brother.

''No! Papa is sad, Reborn. I need to help him! Please, please let me go!'', screamed the younger child, but Reborn wouldn't have any of this.

The black-haired boy had felt the inner turmoil of his care-taker and as much as he also longed to lessen the older man's pain, he knew that that was something that Giotto needed to do himself. And so he tried to calm his little brother down, so that Giotto wouldn't have to worry about him.

''Shh…it's alright, dame-Tsuna. Giotto will be alright, believe me. Now come on, you really need a bath, you stink!''

And Reborn held his nose with one hand, while the other was occupied with carrying his little charge.

Tsuna wiped away his tears, for he realized that there was nothing that he could do at this moment.

He pouted and punched his brother on the shoulder.

''I do not stink, Reborn. You meanie! You stink! And I just had a bath yesterday!'', defended the brunette.

Reborn chuckled and ruffled Tsuna's soft, caramel locks.

''Tell you what? How about we both take a bath together, then we will both be clean and stink free."

Tsuna eagerly nodded and smiled his toothy grin that was just too adorable for Reborn to bear. He quickly turned his head to the side to hide his flaming cheeks, while Tsuna was still oblivious to his own cuteness.

They had often taken a bath together, for Reborn feared that the small child could drown one way or the other in the bathtub. Tsuna couldn't swim and he was just so tiny…and besides, he was clumsy and a trouble magnet, so he it wasn't unlikely that he could possibly drown in his own bathtub.

As they arrived in the bathroom, Reborn placed Tsuna on the closed toilet seat and started to fill the tube with luke warm water. Then he turned around, remembering that he hadn't brought any clothes for them to change into after finishing his bath.

''I'll be right back, stay exactly there, alright? Do NOT move even one inch!'', demanded Reborn.

Tsuna nodded and Reborn slipped out of the bathroom to fetch them some suitable clothes.

The brunette though, got up from his seat and started to undress himself. It would be faster that way and they could finally bathe. But as he pulled down his pants, a warm object fell out of one of his pockets and landed on the soft carpet.

Tsuna gasped and immediately picked up the still glowing egg.

''I'm sorry! I have forgotten about you, little one. But guess what? You can finally meet my older brother. I'm sure that you will him very much!'', said the brunette happily.

He gently stroked the soft surface of the pebble-sized egg and hummed a silly song, while they waited for the black-haired boy to come back.

And that he did and glared at Tsuna for disobeying his orders once more.

''Tsuna! I told you to wait on the toilet seat for me! Really, why do you have to be so difficult-''

''Look here, Reborn-nii! This is my new friend! Say hello to him!'', interrupted Tsuna.

Reborn's eyes widened to the size of dinner plates when he surveyed the small object in Tsuna's hand. He didn't know why, but something about the thing pulled him in, as if it was calling out to him.

I crouched down in front of Tsuna, his eyes never leaving the small, yellow egg. He reached out a hand and just as his finger brushed the surface, something extraordinary happened.

The egg cracked right under Reborn's finger, causing a small cut to appear on his forefinger and a drop of blood fell through the crack onto the being inside it.

Reborn immediately retreated his hand and stuck his bleeding finger into his mouth. The egg though started to pulsate rapidly, the yellow light becoming brighter and brighter until Tsuna started to scream, which snapped Reborn out of his trance. He instantly wrapped his arms around the smaller boy and pulled him into his body. The sudden movement caused Tsuna to drop the egg, which was breaking more and more as more light streamed out of the cracks.

And then, the egg broke in two and the light immediately disappeared. Reborn looked down at the thing born out of the egg, while pushing Tsuna behind himself for protection.

He slowly went near the thing, but then Tsuna jumped out from behind him and yelled happily.

''Look, it's a green chameleon, Reborn. He is soo cute!''

Tsuna was about to touch the green…chameleon when Reborn picked the brunette back up, so he wasn't able to reach the small animal.

''No! What the hell is that thing? And what happened?''

Reborn backed away from the animal, which yellow eyes were focused on Reborn. Tsuna squirmed in his brother's protective arms, not understanding the other's reaction.

''But Reborn! Leon says that he now belongs to you and that he'll protect you! How can you be scared of him? He hasn't done anything wrong!'', exclaimed the brunette.

But Reborn didn't understand anything. Could Tsuna talk to this thing? And it's name was Leon?

So deep in thought, he didn't realize when Tsuna climbed out of his arms and went near the thing again.

''Look, he only wants to-''

''Tsuna, NO!'', yelled Reborn when he finally realized that Tsuna escaped and was about to touch the strange entity.

But it was already too late and Tsuna had already picked up the chameleon, which happily licked Tsuna's cheek with his long, pink tongue.

Tsuna giggled and walked over to Reborn. He held out Leon to him, so Reborn could see the harmless creature.

''Now, say HI to Leon. He is your bonded partner.''

Reborn gulped and eventually gave in. What harm could such a small thing bring? He slowly took 'Leon' from Tsuna and just when his hand touched the green skin, a sizzling pain coursed through his hand and up his arm until it settled in his whole being as a comfortable ache. And suddenly he could hear a voice inside his mind, which before was non-existent.

''My name is Leon and I am yours, Reborn-sama. Please use me as you wish.''

Reborn frantically looked around for the origin of the voice, but besides himself and Tsuna there was no one present...well...there was this 'Leon'-thing, but he couldn't have talked...right?

''I can only send you my thoughts, master. Only the once I choose to listen may hear my voice.'', said the voice again.

Reborn looked at Leon, who had crawled up his arm and now sat perched on his shoulder as if he always been there.

He then flickered his rough tongue out and licked Reborn's cheek the same way, he had done so earlier with Tsuna.

Reborn looked at Leon and raised an eyebrow.

''So...what exactly are you and why are you 'bonded' to me?", he asked the chameleon.

Leon then yawned widely and blinked his huge yellow eyes.

''I...was abandoned by my family, but Tsu-chan said that he would take me in as family. But when your blood entered my being, you became my master. There is really no way going on around it. You may be the only one I will heed to command me, if I don't choose to do so willingly that is. And I believe that you will find my power to be useful, master.''

Reborn could only gape at the strange green animal. So...because of that small accident where he cut his finger, he was now the master of this...alien? And what power did he speak of?

But the black-haired boy couldn't deny the pull and the connection he felt towards the small creature. Somehow it felt right for Leon to be close to him.

And there was this strange feeling, like he could feel another being inside his mind.

''Master, if you may tell me to change, I will certainly do so.'', Leon said.

Reborn didn't understand at first, but decided to do so anyway. He let Leon crawl on his hand again, closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

_''I want Leon to change into...a gun.''_

He then felt Leon change his form and when Reborn opened his eyes again, he held a green gun in his hand where seconds ago Leon had been sitting.

Reborn looked at the gun in amazement and smirked, aiming the weapon at the plant inside the bathroom. He then pulled the trigger and a a bullet sizzled out of the muzzle and broke the flowerpot.

''That was so cool, Reborn-nii, Leon! I wanna try, too!'', cried Tsuna happily, while jumping up and down in excitement.

Reborn really had to agree with his little brother, this was really cool.

The black-haired boy asked Leon mentally to change back into his true form and helped him to sit on his shoulder again.

''Well...nice to meet you, Leon. My name is Reborn. Welcome to the family.''

Leon couldn't help but feel so much warmth inside. He had thought that he would surely stay alone as he was abandoned, but now...he had found a new master who he could be useful to.

''Thank you, master and Tsunayoshi-chan.''

Tsuna then suddenly yelled, when his feet felt something wet touch them. Reborn too noticed the water flooding the floor and his eyes grew wide. Shit, he had forgotten to turn of the water!

He quickly ran over to the tube and stopped the water, while he pulled the drain and let out some water. Meanwhile Leon changed into a huge sponge and cleaned up the wet floor. He then jumped up to the window and squeezed the water out of his sponge body so that the water poured down the house wall and into the garden.

They were an awesome team and soon the bathroom was clean again and they could finally take their bath.

Leon watched his two most important people in his life wash each other and laugh so merrily. And then he knew that he was glad for being born.

He had a home now and he would do anything to keep his family happy.

He belonged here.

This was his home.


	10. Chapter 10

I'm BACK! I know, I know...I'm pretty slow with my updates, but please bear with me. This chapter practically wrote itself =) Hope you like it!

* * *

**G:**

****_Always there  
_

_anywhere...  
_

_I want to see your face.  
_

_You don't care,  
_

_it's not fair!  
_

_You leaft without a trace.  
_

_Now I am lost,  
_

_I have lost...  
_

_and you just walked away.  
_

* * *

**Giotto:**_  
_

****_There had been a bond  
_

_between you and me.  
_

_A special connection  
_

_that forged us together, made us a 'we'.  
_

_But you shattered a promise,  
_

_and broke my trust  
_

_forced me away  
_

_turning our memories to the dust.  
_

_But now...I understand  
_

_I can finally see!  
_

_That you were meant to protect  
_

_and not deceive._

* * *

**Chapter 10:**

* * *

The blonde man didn't know how to act in this situation that he now found himself stuck in. Here, he was dragging his _traitor _friend back home with him, even though he had sworn to break things off with his past. And that for good! So…why didn't he just turn his back on the red-head, who had broken his trust and hurt him beyond repair? Certainly, he deserved to be selfish and abandon G as well as leave him there on the street, the same way that he was forced to leave his home a long time ago. So why the hell didn't he?

The moment G had broken down into this sobbing, whaling mess, Giotto's rage and anger, his hurt and the pain seemed to not be carrying any weight any more. Now, only his friend's heartache mattered and the blonde man wanted to heal the hole that seemed to have torn his friend apart.

So, here they were, with Giotto holding G's hand tightly in his own and dragging him back home; dragging him back into his life.

Soon, they arrived at his cozy, little house and Giotto stopped before his front door. He took a deep, calming breath and turned around, facing the red-head. He tightened his grip on the larger hand and held G's pale green eyes with his own blue orbs.

"G…I don't know if I am doing the right thing in letting you come back into my life, but…you know…I-I can't stand seeing you so hurt and _broken! _The night I left, something in me snapped and severed and I don't know if it can be repaired. But I am willing to do anything so you can return back to the way you were before… I-I don't want to see you like this. When I left, I thought that I made the right decision and I certainly hadn't expected my departure to have these consequences. I'm…sorry, G. But I need to know one thing: are you willing to accept Tsunayoshi as my son?"

Giotto swallowed hard and trained his eyes on his friend's. He searched in those green orbs for any uncertainty, for any flicker of repulsion or doubt…but he didn't find any.

G took a deep breath before he opened his mouth.

"Giotto, I-!", started the red-head.

"Mr. G! You came back!", said a high, child-like voice, before a brunette blur flew right in his direction.

Out of pure instinct, G held his hands out to catch whatever came barreling his way and his arms quickly circled around a small, warm body.

He looked down and came face to face with the kid that he had seen only hours prior on the street.

"I knew you were coming back, Mr. G! Oh and thank you for earlier! You're really nice!", said the small brunette child as he suddenly wrapped his short arms around the red-head's neck and buried his cheek against the firm chest in front of him.

To put it simple, G was stunned. Here he was, with the cause of this whole mess snuggled in his arms and he was even more stunned, when he felt a burning feeling of protectiveness and dare he say it…love overwhelm him. He instinctively tightened his arms around the child and hugged him closer to his body, before he hid his face in Tsuna's fluffy, caramel locks. He inhaled deeply and had to hide a smile when he smelled sunshine and vanilla, a scent that resembled Giotto's, although Tsuna held a scent of innocence and purity mixed within the rest.

"Tsuna! Don't go around hugging strange people with pink hair! And you, bastard, take your filthy hands off of my little brother or I'll shoot you!", came an enraged voice to the left.

G quickly looked in the direction of the threatening voice and came face to face with another kid, who he thought to be around 13 years old or so. The kid had jet black hair and deep coral eyes that glared at him. But what caused a shiver to run down his spine was the green _gun _that was clutched firmly in the kid's grasp.

G quickly set Tsuna down and pushed him behind himself, while standing protectively in front if the brunette.

"Put that toy away, kid. Children shouldn't play with things like that!", replied the red-head, while crossing his arms in front of his chest.

Reborn's eyes narrowed at being called a 'kid' and he let his evil aura spread around him. He took a step forward as if challenging G.

"I'm not a kid, pink-haired bastard! Now, step away from Tsuna!", said Reborn in a deep, angry voice.

G chuckled, not at all intimidated by the kid's glare or threat.

"Come on, as if you could possibly shoot with this toy gun-!".

**BANG!**

"Oh shit! That thing is real!", exclaimed G, as he quickly ducked when a bullet suddenly came sizzling his way.

He heard soft giggled coming from his side and when he looked, he saw Giotto and Tsuna on the ground, holding their stomachs as they laughed their head's off.

"Haha, you two should go for a comedy career! You're hilarious!", said Giotto between his laughter.

Tsuna wiped tears of happiness out of the corner of his eyes, before he ran to Reborn's side and hugged his brother around the waist.

"It's ok, Reborn-nii! Mr.G won't hurt me."

Reborn looked into Tsuna's bright caramel eyes and sighed. He knew better than to go against Tsuna's judgment on someone. When the small brunette said, the pink bastard was ok, then he probably was. Well, that didn't mean that Reborn trusted him.

He let Leon change back into this animal form and the small green chameleon quickly ran across his hand, up his arm and into Tsuna's fluffy hair. He liked to sit there, seeing that it must be pretty comfy.

"Ok, ok, now let's all get inside. It's getting pretty dark outside", said Giotto with a sigh.

He was still not sure how things would be between him and G, but at least…he could hear what he had to say. And he had willingly embraced his son, that should count for something, right?

Tsuna was about to run over to G and jump onto him again, when he was lifted up by Reborn and carried inside. He pouted cutely, but didn't say anything.

Giotto was about to follow, when he noticed G's hesitation to enter his home.

''Giotto…about before?...I have already accepted Tsunayoshi. I hope…that he can one day call me his family, like you accepted Hayato to be yours", whispered the red-haired while gazing into Giotto's blue eyes.

Giotto slowly nodded and felt a smile tuck at the corner of his lips. It was pretty obvious to him, that his son had already touched a part inside of his old friend and that they were already one family, even if G wasn't able to see it yet.

"Alright. Come on in, G. I believe that we have a lot to talk about."

G nodded and slowly followed his ex-boss inside.

Giotto led him to the living-room, where Reborn already sat in one arm-chair with Tsuna sitting contently on his lap.

The blonde man sat on the couch, while mentioning to G, to sit on the other couch on opposite side of him. The red-head quickly sat down and balled his hands into fists in his lap.

"So…please tell me what happened after…that night", began Giotto after a few minutes of awkward silence.

G closed his eyes for a second, remembering all the pain that he had felt and witnessed after his boss left them.

He then took a deep breath and looked back at Giotto.

"After…you left…all hell broke loose. Vongola was without a leader and none of us felt right to continue where you left of. We…felt so guilty and ashamed. We knew that we drove you away from us and that we were the ones who left you no choice but to leave. And we…broke. We searched everywhere for you, Giotto! But we never did find you and then…we started to believe that you would never return to us. In that moment we all decided to resign our positions as your guardians, seeing that we didn't deserve to be called members of the Vongola. Well…and after that…everyone left the mansion and I haven't seen any of the others for about 3 years now. Without you there…we all lost our purpose, our life. The worst thing though was, that it was our fault, all of this happened. The ones to blame had been us and we know that. We couldn't live with this shame, this guilt. I-I don't know if…if I were even here, hadn't it been for Hayato." The last part was nothing more than a quiet, defeated whisper, but the words rang inside Giotto's mind like a bell.

Had his friend…really thought about ending his life, just because he left them? Had he meant this much to his friends?

Giotto felt his throat close up and tears threatening to fall from his eyes. What had he done?

"G…I-I didn't know that it would come to this. I-I thought that you were all better off without me and Tsuna there! I mean…you knew how much I wanted a child and then, when Tsuna was born…you denied me my happiness! Did you know how I felt? I was so scared to tell you about Tsuna, but I had thought that you would come to accept him, because you were my friends! But then, you told me he could never be mine! What would you have done in my stead?", screamed the blonde man and stood up.

It felt good to finally let it all out and to tell someone about the pain he had locked away for all these years! And the tears did spill now, but he didn't care. He wanted to understand what had gone wrong on that fateful night.

G looked away, shamed to see his ex-boss so enraged and sad.

But Giotto would have none of that. He walked around the table that separated them and stood in front of the red-head. He took G's head between his hands and forced him to look at him again.

"Why couldn't you accept him? Tell me!", screamed Giotto right in G's face.

And then, the red-haired man cried.

"Because I didn't want you and Tsuna to be hurt, Giotto! What would have happened if another familiga had gotten wind of you having a son, a heir? They would have come to attack us and they would have stopped at nothing to kill Tsuna! It would only take a single moment of us being distracted and he could have died! I didn't want the child to be exposed to such a threat. Our children are constantly under strict surveillance and they need to train every day. They don't have a choice, but to follow our leads and get involved with the mafia. I wouldn't have wanted such a life for Hayato and if his mother hadn't died…if she…hadn't fucking died, he wouldn't have to be a part of my life. I love him, I do, but it would have been better for him, if he hadn't known me."

After G had ended…Giotto slowly released his hold on his friend's face. His hands fell limp to his sides and all he could do was stare at the other. Giotto…hadn't thought about this, he really hadn't. The moment Tsuna came into this life, he had only felt happiness and hadn't really thought about what being his son would have meant for Tsuna. He had thought lightly of the matter, not really concerned about how him being a mafia boss would change Tsuna's whole life!

And then came the realization. He had made a mistake. He shouldn't have left just like that without giving his guardians the chance to justify themselves.

This whole mess…was actually **his** fault!


	11. Chapter 11

I am so, SO, sorry that I have been absent for such a long time! D:

I am currently working on my own book-like story and I deemed it a little more important, so I really didn't have much time to work on TLR. I can't promise that my updated will be frequent, but I have never before abondoned a story and I don't plan to start doing so. Please, if you like this story, be patient with me.

Enough talking, more reading!

ENJOY!

* * *

**What's a friend to you?**

**Someone, who is there for you  
**

**who holds you tight in times of insecurity and harm?  
**

**What makes you the one,  
**

**who is able to make me calm?  
**

**Maybe the fact:  
**

**That you don't act in terms of friendship.  
**

**You believe in your kind actions, in your kind words.  
**

**You don't prentend, you don't deceive  
**

**and you love and live  
**

**for only you and me.**

* * *

**Chapter 11:**

* * *

Tsuna stared at the two adults, not really understanding, why they were screaming at each other. But something in him told him, that he was the cause for their fight. He felt Reborn's arms around him tighten and press him more firmly against his warm chest, but no matter how much the little brunette tried to relax, he simply couldn't. He had to do something! It wasn't right for his papa to burst out into tears and he could certainly see the pain that drew Mr. G's face into a tight grimace.

He struggled out of his older brother's embrace and made his way over to the two men, who were still facing each other.

Tsunayoshi also got onto the sofa and gently, hesitatingly grabbed G's sleeve and tugged at it. The pink haired man instantly looked at him with so many emotions laid out in those beautiful pale green eyes, that he felt his heartstrings tighten. He didn't understand half the emotions that were displayed in his eyes, but he knew one thing: G loved him and he loved his father.

"Mr. G? Are you alright?", Tsuna asked in a small, unsure voice.

But his words didn't quite have the desired effect, seeing that as soon as he had ended his question, G had suddenly scooped him up and hugged him as hard as he could to his chest. And then he sobbed and cried, even whimpered as he buried his nose into Tsuna's soft mob of brow hair.

"Thank you, little one. Thank you for not hating me.", Tsuna heard the older man mumble.

The brunette should have felt quite uncomfortable being hugged so tight and that by someone he barely knew, but he didn't. The man before him was broken, like a doll that had been left behind and had forgotten how to smile. But Tsuna knew that he wasn't a bad person. No, this man had an honest and strong heart and he made it his mission to set things right between his father and his man.

Tsuna turned around as best as he could in G's strong embrace and gazed at his father.

"Can he be my uncle, papa?", the brunette asked and cutely titled his head to the side, turning his puppy-dog-eyes on full force.

He saw the blonde man stiffen, but after a few seconds, Giotto sat down beside his ex-storm guardian and wrapped his arms around the both of them.

Tsuna felt G tense, not at all expecting to be embraced by his long time friend.

"He already is, Tsu-chan. This is G, my right-hand-man and most of all: my best friend."

The small boy immediately brightened at hearing his father utter these words and squealed loudly in happiness. G on the other hand, leaned back against the back of the sofa and stared at the blonde with wide, unbelieving eyes.

"D-Do you really mean that, Giotto? I-I mean, I really don't deserve to be called your friend, much less Tsunayoshi's uncle after what I've done.", he said, looking all like a kicked-puppy with his tail between his legs.

But Giotto only clapped him on the back in reassurance and graced him with a bright smile.

"I have to apologize to you. I-I shouldn't have left like that without giving any of you a chance to explain yourselves. I know now, that I made the wrong decision in leaving you, my family, behind on that day and I can't tell you how sorry I am. I-I want to set things right again, G. If only you'll let me. Are we...still friends?", Giotto asked.

G could only stare at his ex-boss with wide eyes. This...couldn't be real! How often had he dreamed of this moment and now...everything would be going back to the way, it had been before? They could finally become a family again?

He couldn't find any words, so he only nodded and managed a watery smile.

Tsuna still sat in G's lap, his arms crossed over his small chest and grinning widely. Yes! That was a job well done!

"Ne, uncle G? Will you be with us from now on?", he asked.

G looked down at the cute little child on his lap and gently caressed the downy hair. After a quick exchange with his friend, he smiled at his young charge.

"Of course! Someone has to take care of you, in case this idiot here overworks himself again and forgets to feed you!", exclaimed the red-head happily.

Giotto huffed, but couldn't contain his own laughter.

Yes, he didn't have any doubt, that things could be like they had been before.

Now, he only needed to find his other lost friends and make up with them.

Well, this was easier said then done, Giotto would soon find out and sometimes... a wound ran far deeper, that maybe, it couldn't be mended after all.

* * *

I hope you are still there with me and continue to read this story.

Don't give up on me, as soon as I have the time, I'll write more for you! :D


	12. Chapter 12

**I want to be**

**someone special to you. **

**I don't care what everyone else may think about me, **

**as long as you believe in me. **

**I have the world against me, **

**but with you by my side**

**I can bear anything. **

**I can be anyone...**

**I only want**

** to be with you.**

* * *

Chapter 12:

The next week flew by in a breeze. Giotto and G had decided that they would move the red-haired man into their little home, seeing that G practically lived there for the short week they had finally reunited. He had visited every day and only left late in the evening. Everything seemed fine so far: Giotto was happier than ever, Tsuna as well…but Reborn…couldn't quite accept his little brother's infatuation with his newly acquired uncle. The little brunette followed the older man like a lost puppy and that angered the black-haired youth to no end. Where before Tsuna only had eyes for him, his beautiful amber eyes sparkled with happiness, when G said or did something stupid that made him laugh so merrily. Reborn hated to admit it to himself, but he wasn't as childish as to deny his own emotions: he was jealous. But he had a plan and soon, Tsuna would be his again. He would make sure, that G got that note imprinted into his fucking mind.

But after the first week, another annoyance entered their lives and made the gap between him and his little brother even wider. And this annoyance was the son of that pink-haired menace, Hayato Gokudera.

As soon as G had brought the little brat over, that was only a year older than Tsuna, he felt like he had lost his little brother entirely. With only G there, Reborn had had at least some times alone with the adorable little brunette. He would always put him to sleep and share a bed with him. It had been their time and only theirs. But now…that damn puppy took that place.

He remembered the first night, that he had been left out and he remembered the sting that he had felt in his chest when Tsuna asked him to understand.

As soon as G had brought Hayato over, the little boy had latched onto Tsuna in an instant. They had never met before, but somehow…there seemed to be a 'special bond' between them. Or so Tsuna had said.

"I'll call you Tsu-sama from now on, ok? You are my best friend ever!", the little silver-haired boy had said.

Tsuna had smiled and embraced the other boy, as if they had known each other forever. And then, on the first night that they now all lived together, Reborn had prepared for sleep as usual. He was about to slip under his and Tsuna's covers until he felt himself being shoved to the side by that annoying brat.

"I'll sleep with Tsu-sama! He is my best friend, not yours!", Gokudera had yelled.

Reborn immediately pulled out his Leon-gun and pointed it on the other's forehead and turned his most hateful glare on him.

"You won't ever sleep with my little brother, brat! Try anything on him and you'll be dead before you can even say his name-".

"Reborn-nii! Why are you so mean to Haya-kun?", Tsuna asked as he just entered his room and only heard the last sentences of the black-haired boy.

Reborn stiffened but didn't put his gun away. Hayato immediately turned around and hugged the brunette, while stifled pathetically.

"Tsu-sama! C-Can I sleep with you tonight? I-I'm so lonely and I…I g-get nightmares when I'm alone. So can I? Please?", he asked in such a pitiful voice.

Tsuna looked quite torn, but Reborn believed that Tsuna would deny him his request. It was their bed after all and not that damn brat's! But his smug grin quickly vanished, when Tsuna turned his pleading eyes on his older brother.

"I-Is it alright with you, if Haya-kun sleeps here tonight, Reborn-nii? I don't want him to be lonely…", he explained in a quiet voice.

And yeah…it did bother him, and it hurt him and it…scared him to hear Tsuna ask him to practically leave him. Because that was, what Reborn heard. Without another word, he had quickly stalked out of the room without looking at his little brother once more. But he did see the smug grin of the silver-haired demon out of the corner of his eyes.

And this occurred not only once, but often enough. Every night, Gokudera would turn his puppy-dog-eyes on Tsuna and the little brunette had a too warm heart to deny him.

And Reborn hated to admit it…but he was feeling lonely. He had never been one to strife for people's closeness, seeing as he was always rejected and called a demon for his black hair and black eyes. And he hadn't minded being alone. But when he got adopted into the Sawada household he had felt such a warmth and a belonging…that he got used to the feeling of being accepted by someone.

And now he felt, like he had lost his family all over again. Giotto was no better than Tsuna for he only had eyes for G and his sudden obsession to gather his lost friends. He didn't ignore him per se, but he didn't pay as much attention to him as before. And he wouldn't have minded, seeing as he would still have had Tsuna as company…but that was only wishful thinking…

And now…after two weeks, Reborn had had enough.

As soon as he opened his eyes this morning, he immediately got ready for the day and left the guest room that he had to stay in. He went over to Tsuna's room and had to grit his teeth at the display before him. His little brother laid on his left side, with that silber-haired demon brat pressed tightly to his back, with his small arms wrapped around him. He felt a sudden rage engulf him and he could barely contain his hatred for the nuisance. He unconsciously took a step towards Gokudera, with his hands outstretched and ready to throttle the bastard who took away his little brother. But Leon quickly stopped him.

"Don't do that, Master! The dog will only wail again to Tsu-chan and you won't achieve anything!"

That immediately snapped Reborn out of his irritation and he stiffly nodded.

He telepathically thanked his little companion and got back to the task at hand.

He carefully knelt down on Tsuna's side of the bed and gently eased his sleeping brother out of the death-grip the brat had on him. As soon as Tsuna lay in his own arms, Gokudera gave out a grunt and Reborn quickly stuck a pillow in the place Tsuna had been before. Gokudera immediately embraced the soft pillow and snuggled into it.

Reborn took in a deep breath, but smiled when he felt Tsuna push himself deeper into his arms and sigh contently.

Slowly, as to not jostle Tsuna too much, stood up and left the room. He went over to the guestroom, where he had placed some of Tsuna's clothes the day before and quickly dressed him. At the motion, Tsuna sleepily opened his amber eyes and smiled immediately when they landed on his big brother.

"Reborn-nii! What are we doing?"

Reborn chuckled when he saw the adorable sight of Tsuna rubbing his eyes cutely.

"I've planned a whole day just for the two of us. You feel up to it?", he asked quietly and finished dressing the brunette.

Tsuna's face immediately broke up into a bright smile and he jumped up and down on the bed in excitement.

"Yeah, I get to go out with Reborn-nii! Where are we going? Where? Where?"

Reborn held his hand out to his little brother and Tsuna instantly took it. The older boy helped him down from the bed, but didn't let go of the small hand tightly clasped in his own. How he had missed Tsuna's warmth and the comfort and calmness he felt in his presence.

Reborn took out a rucksack from under the bed and shouldered it. Then the two of them made their way downstairs as stealthily as they could. And as soon as their feet touched the last step, Reborn let out a nervous breath he had been holding. So far, everything had gone as planned.

"Come on, Tsu-chan. Let's go!" Reborn could barely contain his own excitement at being able to spent his entire day with Tsuna again. Just the two of them, without anyone interrupting them…

"Tsu-sama? Where are you going?", suddenly asked a small voice from the top of the stairs.

Reborn stiffened, his shoulders tense and his eyes narrowed into a glare.

He tightened his hold on Tsuna's small hand, not ready to give his one chance at spending time with him up just yet.

Tsuna turned around and smiled at seeing Hayato.

"Good morning, Haya-kun! I'm going out with Reborn-nii!", he said.

At hearing this the silver-haired boy's eyes opened wide and his mouth fell open. He ran down the stairs and held onto Tsuna's other free hand tightly.

"I want to come, too, Tsu-sama! Can I come along?", he asked in this annoying pleading tone again.

Before Tsuna could answer though, Reborn had picked his little brother up and glared at the younger boy.

"NO, YOU CANNOT, YOU DAMN BRAT!", he all but screamed into his face.

And then…everything was silent, until loud footsteps echoed in the deafening silence. Giotto and G immediately appeared and came running down the stairs, their eyes wide and alarmed.

"What happened!?", asked a breathless Giotto, followed by an angry G that glared at the black-haired boy that had dared to interrupt his sleep with his loud yell.

Hayato instantly ran over to Giotto and wailed loudly, while pointing an accusing finger at Reborn.

"He, he wanted to take Tsu-sama away and I only asked, if I could come with them! I was so lonely and Reborn didn't want me to come! He hates me, Giotto!", whined the silver-haired boy.

And now it was Giotto's turn to glare at Reborn and shake his head in disappointment.

"Is that true, Reborn? Why can't Hayato come along? Since he came here, you only glared at him! What's your problem?!", asked the blonde.

Reborn sat Tsuna down on his feet again and suddenly felt all eyes on him.

"I-I…", he fucking stuttered. But he couldn't say anything. This situation felt so like the moment, his family had thrown him out, because they didn't understand.

He swallowed around the lump in his throat, that had suddenly formed, but he couldn't breathe. As if a sudden weight had settled over his chest and pushed down on his heart.

Giotto took a step forward, one hand raised.

"Reborn, what's going on with you? You're acting so strange…", he asked.

But Reborn couldn't take their stares anymore. The only one who could understand him, was his little brother. He looked down at Tsuna, who stared back at him with confusion.

"Do you really hate Haya-kun, Reborn-nii?", he asked and titled his head to the side.

No, not even Tsuna would understand him anymore. He felt his eyes becoming wet and his emotions threatening to overwhelm him. He had to go! He couldn't stay here any longer.

With one last look into Tsuna's beautiful amber eyes that still held that confusion in them, he turned around and ran. Ran away from accusing, hateful gazes and one pair of honey eyes, that didn't understand him.

"_I am alone again…",_ he thought as the tears streamed down his young face.


	13. Chapter 13

On to the next chapter.

I loved the reviews! Everyone seemed to hate Hayato xD...well...he doesn't like to share...:D. Anywho...here's the next chapter :D:D

* * *

Chapter 13:

* * *

**Reborn's POV:**

It stings, aches and it hurts to have lost the most precious thing in life. It feels like your heart has been ripped out of your chest and your thoughts tumble together into one undefined mass.

You grow cold, almost numb and after the nerve-wracking pain...you become impassive.

I feel lost and alone...completely and utterly devastated.

And I asked myself 'why'? Why did they abandon me? Did they lie this whole time? Did they love me at all?

What was I supposed to think when after many years of having a family that I felt like I really and honestly belonged with...they just forgot about me?

After I ran out of that small but cosy house...I just pushed myself forward. I didn't dwell too long in the same area and only rested, when my body was too frozen and cold to move on. This has already been going on for about two days I guess, but I really didn't care.

I've been in this situation before...I knew that I could survive on my own...and besides, Leon was with me, so I was positive that I could manage on my own. But that didn't ease the pain in my chest.

And I couldn't get my little brother out of my head. The way he so gently and gleefully smiled at me and his eyes so full of love and adoration. It had been my duty to protect him, to stand by his side and guide him...but I guess that now...Tsuna had found a much better replacement.

Or...

have I been the replacement all along?

* * *

Reborn was currently in a nearby park, resting his tired body. He was hiding behind a couple of bushes with his back leaned against the bark of a tree.

Leon sat on his shoulder, gently licking his cheeks clean of the salty tears that randomly kept dripping down from his black eyes.

It was night time by now and a beautiful starry sky presented itself above them. But the black-haired child couldn't really appreciate the view...he just kept staring at it with cold, glassy eyes. It didn't matter. Nothing mattered to him any more.

"Master? Please return to the little one...I believe that it is only one big misunderstanding. You've been gone for far too long and I'm sure that they are all worried about you", Leon said trying to comfort his master.

But like before, Reborn didn't even acknowledge his presence. Leon understood his pain, he could practically feel it radiate and enter his own consciousness...and he needed to do something!

The green chameleon took a deep breath before he made his decision. He couldn't simply sit by and let his master rot in his own misery. He had grown so thin in these past two days, his cheeks pale and hollowed out. No, he needed to do something!

With that thought in mind, Leon changed into a small bird and quickly flew away. From above he looked down at the black-haired kid with a heavy heart. He needed to hurry before something awful happened.

* * *

**Tsuna's POV:**

The moment I saw the tears flow down from his beautiful black eyes I knew that I had been the one at fault. I didn't know yet what I did, but I had a feeling, that I had been the cause of the startling pain in his eyes.

And when he turned his back on me and ran out...I knew that I needed to stop him or I would never see him again.

I was about to run after him, when Hayato suddenly wrapped his arms around me and pulled me back into his warm body.

"Don't go, Tsu-sama!", he pleaded.

I struggled to get free, but I wasn't strong enough and then...the door slammed shut behind Reborn, the sound ringing in the following silence like a deafening noise.

What...had happened?

I quickly pushed Hayato away from me and ran outside, but as soon as I walked out into the street, all traces of Reborn were gone.

He was...gone.

Reborn, my big brother...has left me.

I fell to my knees and curled up into a little ball, while crying and weeping pitifully. What had I done! I felt my father's arms around me and gently lifting me up. I sobbed into his chest, while he stroked my back in a comforting way, but I could feel his own misery, his own self-hatred for causing our family member to leave us.

"Shh...we're going to find him, Tsu-chan. I promise you...", Giotto whispered in my ear, but the words couldn't ease the ache in my heart...only Reborn's return would be able to sooth my troubled mind.

After that we immediately made our way across town, asked everyone in our way if they had seen Reborn and we spent hours and hours searching for him. But we didn't find him. Exhausted and disappointed and with a heavy heart we returned to a home, that suddenly felt so small and enclosed. It was...as if something important was missing. Reborn was missing...

I couldn't sleep that night, even though I was so tired. I was so worried, so scared for Reborn and whether he was safe or not. I looked outside the window and saw a storm raging. And then, I just snapped. Without thinking I quickly dressed, pulled on my shoes and a heavy jacket and left through the front door. I knew that I would get in a lot of trouble later, but I didn't care...I only wanted Reborn. And I would find him, come what may.

* * *

**With Reborn:**

The black-haired kid was woken up from his light slumber by the rustling of a bush to his right.

His attention was immediately on high alert and he felt around for Leon to change into his favourite gun. But his hands came back empty and his eyes widened, when he realized, that his small companion wasn't there. He swallowed, but didn't loose his cool. He stared intently at the rustling leaves and got into a fighting stance, ready to defend himself.

"Who's there?", he asked in a deep, threatening voice.

A growl answered him and suddenly a black shadow leaped out of the bush.

Reborn took a deep breath and slowly backed away from the new-comer. The thing straightened itself and stepped into a beam of moonlight. It was a human...but not one of the good kind, that much Reborn could tell from his ragged appearance and vile, wild eyes. He was mad...ready to kill for at least a small meal or any kind of money ...of that Reborn was sure.

The stranger came closer and grinned down at him while showing his foul, yellow teeth.

"Well, well, well...look what we have here: a run-away kid! Aren't I lucky? Now, brat...what d'ya have on you right now? Oh and give me your jacket and shoes, I believe that I can get good money by selling them", the man said while chuckling.

He rounded on him and Reborn's back soon hit the tree bark. He wouldn't get down without a fight that much was for sure.

"I don't have any money, you bastard and you better leave me alone!", said the black-haired boy in a calm, collected voice.

The man, though, didn't seem the least impressed and came even closer. He now stood only a few inches away from Reborn and hovered over him.

"Aren't you a pretty little brat? I changed my mind, you're coming with me! I'll get so much money by selling you-!", he started but was quickly interrupted by a punch to the gut.

"You won't sell me, you crazy madman!", Reborn yelled and made a pass to the right.

But the stranger recovered far too quickly and immediately grabbed him by his neck, while throwing him back against the tree. The man glared at Reborn with his mad gaze, his eyes roamed over his whole appearance. And then he stopped at his eyes.

"Tch, you look like a demon-brat with black eyes like yours! I guess that will lower your worth...dammit!", he screamed at Reborn and punched him in the cheek.

Reborn was almost chocking from being grabbed so tightly around his throat and the punch knocked the air out of his lungs. He gasped and struggled to get free from his attacker, but he...was only a kid after all.

Reborn would never admit it, but in this moment, he was scared...he was afraid and frightened of the demons clad in human skin. He had known the cruelty of humanity before, had felt the pain of rejection and the physical pain of being beaten numerous times over again, but still...what had he done to deserve this? Was he a bad human, had he done something wrong?

And then, Reborn had had enough. He really snapped and tuned everything around him out. He lapsed into a mad rage and just kicked and punched everything that was in his vicinity.

The man lost the grip on Reborn and stepped a few feet away from the raging child, so he wouldn't get hit. But the black-haired kid quickly grew tired and the stranger took this chance. He pounced on the exhausted child and threw him to the ground, while bending his arms backwards and sitting on his back. Reborn struggled to turn around, but he didn't have any strength left.

"You damn brat! Think you can win against me? Think again! No one will miss you any ways, or why do you think, you ran away? Seems like you're all alone in the world, so why are you fighting? Just give up and let's get this over and done with. At least you can be of use to me, aren't you happy about that?", the stranger sneered.

And Reborn stopped fighting, his muscles relaxing and his eyes falling closed. The man was right...he left his only family, didn't he? What else had he left in this life?

And just when that thought entered his mind, an all to familiar voice screamed and the heavy weight of the stranger suddenly flew off his back. Reborn blinked his eyes open and they grew to the size of dinner-plates, when he realized what or rather who had saved him.

"Don't hurt my big brother, you evil man!", yelled the brown-haired child.

Reborn immediately sat up, while rubbing his eyes in disbelieve.

"T-Tsu-chan?", he whispered.

Tsuna's honey eyes glistered with tears and he smiled that happy, adorable smile when he saw Reborn.

He was about to jump at the older boy and wrap his small arms around him,when he was suddenly grabbed by the back of his neck and lifted into the air.

"You dare hit me, brat?! How dare you!", raged the man.

And with that the stranger threw Tsuna to the ground and kicked him in his side, after knocking him painfully on the head.

Tsuna screamed, when the foot connected to his side and cried even louder, when a disgusting 'crack' sounded.

And that was all Reborn needed to see. With a yell of his own, Reborn grabbed a nearby tree branch and lunged at the stranger. He drove it over and over down on the head of the madman, until he was lying next to Tsuna, with a pool of blood oozing out of numerous head wounds.

Reborn's breathing was heavy and his whole body trembled. Only when he heard Tsuna's small cries and the call of his name, did he snap out of his trance.

He immediately let the bloody branch drop the ground and he ran over to his little brother to check on him.

He ran his hands over the smaller body and pressed here and there. In total, Reborn came up with at least two cracked or broken rips, plenty blue and black bruises and and maybe even a sprained wrist.

"R-Reborn-nii? I...I am so...sorry...I...love...", Tsuna started, but quickly drifted off into unconsciousness. Reborn panicked and lifted his little brother into his arms to keep him warm.

He couldn't forget the eyes of the man, that were still staring at him accusingly.

Had he...had he ...killed...him?

Reborn slowly got to his trembling feet, ready to leave this damn place and forget that this ever happened.

But as soon as he turned around he came face to face with a surprised Giotto and G. They quickly took in the surroundings and their eyes landed on the still man lying in his own blood.

And then...their eyes locked with his.

"Reborn..."


End file.
